Fox Sage
by harleyknight
Summary: AU Minato, Obito and all the Uchiha live! Naruto is a girl but is still the vessel for Kyuubi, slight increase in her strength (blame it on fatherly input). Can the two 'Yellow Flashes of Konoha' protect it from a looming threat? 14th Chapter up
1. Prologue 1

_**Author's Note:** hey there! So basically this is my first real fanfic, and I'm plunging right into the craaaazy fandom of Naruto, so I want to be able to do justice to everyone's characters. Because I know how attached you can get XD Review or don't, the fact that you actually read this is just amazing anyway. So thanks in advance, it means a lot. I'll write another quick note at the bottom just to clarify how much I'll do of this story! Thanks SO much! *cyber hug*_

-x-

As she ran from branch to branch, the black hood kept slipping from atop her wild blonde head, unsettled by the frantic motion. She needed to get back, she had to _stop_ him. He couldn't get any _closer! _ She'd abandoned all attempts at stealth, sobs bursting from her throat, tearing her mouth as she gasped them out. '**NO**! I won't let him! I won't let him!' the desperate mantra reverberating endlessly in her mind, threatening to break whatever semblance of control she still had

'_What if you don't make it_?' A cool voice growled from the deepest recesses of her mind, a place seldom ventured. '_Your strength isn't enough_.'

Foliage blurred by her as she darted between trees, tears blending with the sheets of rain. "_**FASTER**__**!**_" She screamed through the cracks of lightning and bursts of thunder as they shattered the sky. "_**HELP ME**__**!**_"

Then she saw red as her eyes turned to slits and she drowned in a chakra that was not her own.

-x-

_11 years previous_

"Daddy...?" A blonde pigtail was twirled anxiously around a tiny but dextrous finger.

"Yes Naruto?" The Fourth Hokage turned his gaze down to the small ninja sitting on his lap, watching the breeze ruffle her hair as they sat atop the monument of his face.

A blush spread hurriedly across the five-year olds face, causing the three matching scars on her face to stand out more vividly. "Well...why do some of the older villagers not like me? 'Cos I don't steal or anything like some of the other kids...and I don't play _too_ many pranks!" A pout wrinkled her features as she grumbled, "It's not fair!"

'Ah..' He'd known this would come eventually. Minato sighed as he contemplated the question...'_How to put this'..._Unbidden, Shikaku Nara's face appeared in his mind, murmuring the clan catchphrase; "_How troublesome_". Chuckling, a hand rose to cup his chin as he stared over the Hidden Leaf Village. "I suppose, to tell you properly, there's something I should show you, Naruto." A cheeky grin spread across the toddler's face; this was a phrase easily accomplished in the Namikaze household. "Grab on tight." She fisted her hands tightly into the collar of his white coat.

Focusing on his specifically placed kunai, instantly father and daughter vanished, leaving only a stirring of dust to show they had ever been there at all.

-x-

"I don't get it. Why did we go _here_?" Naruto slumped down and crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. As she spoke, a cold hand clenched around Minato's heart, the hand that never loosened its grip, no matter how many times he visited this spot. Wind sighed through the trees, mourning with him. It seemed the whole of nature continued to mourn Kushina.

Taking a deep breath, Minato rolled his eyes down to where his daughter was cutting the grass with her wooden kunai and tugging large tufts out with her chubby fingers. Despite her fingers being occupied, her eyes were looking up at his, meeting his gaze and reflecting his colour exactly. The pain shot through him; his eyes, but _her_ face. Time to start explaining.

"Well, five years ago," He began, crouching down beside Naruto "The same day you were born," he provoked a giggle by punctuating this with a poke to her chest, "A monster attacked the village." Her large blue eyes widened with childish excitement at the mention of a monster. '_Ironic_' he thought. "We came to this spot because this is where your mother is."

"_What_! Where?" Minato would have laughed in a different circumstance at the comical way that the toddler was whipping her face around, as if Kushina was going to jump out from behind a tree. As it was, he could only bring himself to allow a shadow of a smile to hover across his mouth.

He pointed to the triangular rock that jutted half-a-metre from the ground in front of them. "Under there." Silence fell between the two. The Hokage looked across at Naruto as she stayed silent only to see her eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

"Oh!" Bright eyes snapped open. "She's staying there...isn't she?" Naruto bit her small pink lip as she gazed at the stone. "Hinata told to me her mother has to do too." Her tiny hand slipped into Minato's. "Why? Tell me Daddy." The determimed tone of her voice startled him...she was _so_ much like her mother. The Third advised him not to tell his daughter anything of what she was til she was older, but he had always resolved to explain as soon as she started noticing the prejudice against her.

Squeezing her hand lightly he swallowed hard."Before it escaped, the monster was locked inside your mother. When you were born, it managed to get out and attack Konoha. This made your mother very weak and she knew then that she was..." He took a steadying breath. "Going to die." The little hand tightened around his fingers. At the contact he forced a tight smile. "As soon as she saw you, your mother told me that you were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen." The memory of her sweat-sheened face cracking into such unconditional love almost tore him apart. "So to protect you and the village, she used the last of her strength to seal the monster inside a new cage; you."

For a while neither spoke, the wind blowing leaves in a soft caress over Kushina's grave. As Minato turned to his daughter he saw her empty fist clenched, her face in a grimace and hot tears rolling silently down her cheeks. Thick eyelashes were heavy with the constant flowing. Wordlessly the Fourth Hokage lifted the small body of his only child into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Muffled by his coat, hiccupping sobs began to escape Naruto's mouth, her thin frame quivering with suppressed emotions: sadness at her mother's death, guilt for her father's loss, fear of the beast locked within her and the terrible, terrible understanding of the treatment she'd received from the villagers. Now it all made sense it hurt even more.

As her sobs subsided, Naruto pushed her fists into her eyes to force her tears away. "Is that why I'm the strongest in my class?" She whispered in a disappointed voice. Minato knew how she felt; it was very important to her to be the strongest all on her own. First it had been because of who her father was, now because of the demon inside her. She wanted to be acknowledged for her own power. "Is it because of...it that I'm strong?" Her desperate anxiety resonated in every syllable.

Tenderly her father pressed a soft kiss to the top of her downturned blonde head. "It is strong," She froze beneath his touch. "But you're _**stronger**_."

-x-

_**Author's Note: **There we go! The first chapter, prologue thingy. Bit of the future but of the past, probably have another chapter set in the past just to get a bit of background to show you whats different in this story to canon (some big some small) and next chapter we get the the wonder that is *drumroll please* OBITO UCHIHA! Damn do I love that boy and I hope you do too cos if not just leave now.  
_

_I kid. _

_But seriously about the story, there's gonna be about 25-30 chapters I think? I'll let you know as I go along. Could be more could be less who knows. I'm pretty good with updating but I'm at school now so it's a bit less frequent than in the holidays. I'll try to be a good ol' regular though mmmkay? _

_I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship._

_Harley_

_xxxx_


	2. Prologue 2

_**Author's Note**_: _Here's the second prologue! More of the past just to get more perspective on the whole thing! I'm actually really enjoying writing this :) I hope you like reading it. Next chapter will be 'back into the future' so to speak, so appreciate ickle Naruto and Sasuke while you can :3 _

_-x- _

"_You told her_?" Obito Uchiha rubbed the back of his neck as he gave Minato an incredulous look. "Why? I mean I know you're the Hokage and my Sensei and all...but are you really sure that was a good idea? She's only five years old! She hasn't even graduated the academy yet!" He absentmindedly fixed the goggles hanging haphazardly on his spiky black hair. "It's a big responsibility to know from such a young age that _you're_ the vessel for _Kyuubi_. You think she can handle it?"

Minato sighed. He'd been expecting this. His former student was wildly protective of Naruto. The disapproval in the Jonin's tone had been clear as he had spoken. He wouldn't have told Obito had he not been cornered by the man on top of the Hokage building. After sputtering out a feeble excuse about why _exactly_ Naruto had missed her training session with the Uchiha he had finally given in and confessed. Now he really wished he hadn't.

What kind of Hokage could keep Leaf secrets at the cost of death but couldnt resist _Obito. _

He shrugged his white-clad shoulders and stared past his pupil. The bustle of the streets below drifted up on the wind as the Fourth Hokage said simply, "She noticed." Then he turned his eyes slowly to meet with Obito's. A deep sadness lay within them.

He had seen firsthand that some of the villagers treated Naruto differently. It happened less when he was there, but he still saw it. Minato always had a feeling, however, that if he too had died _that night, _she would be a lot worse off.

As it was, his reputation as a shinobi had made many of the ninja of the village think twice before acting bigoted against his child. Many of those he had seen grow up and fought alongside were those who bore no animosity to Naruto. In fact, it was their children were the first to befriend her without question, not having been brought up with suspicion. It was hard not to be taken in by her sunny disposition.

This had encouraged others to recognise her not just as a Jinchuuriki, but as a person. And the fact that Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' could massacre any clan whose member so much as taunted his daughter helped a bit.

With a soft smile he put a hand on Obito's shoulder. "How would you like to have people hate you for no reason?" The Uchiha looked away, ashamed. "She had to know."

"I understand Sensei." Then a bright smile spread across Obito's face. "Can I pick up Naruto from the Academy and bring her back to the compound?" He rolled his eyes fondly. "Itachi said he wanted to teach her and Sasuke a technique today."

'Ah yes, the Uchiha boys'. Kushina had been great friends with Mikoto Uchiha, their mother, and she'd hoped for their children to get along. Even if she couldn't see it, Sasuke and Naruto had become competitive rivals in the academy. They constantly strived to prove that one or other was a better ninja. It caused their parents no end of amusement.

"Sasuke still having trouble about being beaten by a girl?" Minato couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the quiet boy's face when Naruto had beaten him in the duo's most recent challenge.

"He's in perpetual torment."

"Well Ok, just take care of Naruto." Blue eyes narrowed as he raised his eyebrows and looked down at his former student. Obito fidgeted nervously, mouth opening and closing as if unsure of what to say. It was an all too familiar look from his Genin days. Then Minato's expression relaxed and he removed his hand from the hesitating Jonin's shoulder. "I'm kidding." Chuckling, he turned to climb back down into his office. As he reached the edge of the roof he glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "She can take care of herself!"

Obito Uchiha watched his Sensei leap off the building. A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead as he slowed his heart rate back to normal. Shaking his head the Jonin smiled to himself. 'Every damn time!' Then he jumped to the ground and ran towards the Academy.

-x-

Sasuke's nose crinkled as he leaned on the tree outside the Academy and watched Naruto swing in the shade. "Don't be stupid." He scuffed a small sandal-clad foot in the dirt as he continued. "Plenty people like you!" Holding up two hands the youngest Uchiha counted down on his fingers, "Me, Itachi, Uncle Obi, Hinata, Auntie Rin, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji," He smirked as he said, "Sakura and Ino!"

When he said the late two Naruto stuck out a pink tongue. "Very funny." Giggling Sasuke slumped down against the tree. "They don't like me and you _know_ it." She glared at him as he laughed.

The little boy toyed with his wooden kunai, his mirth ceasing. "Everyone who matters likes you." Blue and black met for an instant as he smiled up at her softly. "_I like you._"

Naruto jumped off the swing and poked him lightly with her finger. "Thanks!" Dimples indented in her cheeks as she gave a massive grin to her best friend. "But I still beat you at..."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you Naruto." Obito skidded to a halt behind the child, goggles slipping from the rapid movement. "You of all people know how Sasuke likes to hold grudges." This sentence was punctuated with a tender ruffle to his young cousin's raven-black hair.

"You're late." Sasuke stood and crossed his arms, a petulant pout forming on his lips.

"Aw c'mon buddy! I just got back from a mission!" Two pairs of ears perked up at the word 'mission'. The Jonin's lip twitched in amusement. "Maybe I could tell you about it on the way back to the compound?"

Exaggeratedly feigning reluctance, Sasuke rolled his eyes up to his favourite relative (except Itachi) and gave a curt nod.

"Can't you stay here and tell it?" Naruto said, tugging on her blonde pigtail. "My dad's probably going to be late."

Obito slapped a gloved hand to his forehead. "I thought you knew! Itachi wanted me to bring you too so he could teach you both that technique you were bugging him about."

Both children rushed forward and clung to his legs, squealing in unison, "The C-Rank Shuuriken-Jutsu?"

"Sweet!"Naruto's tiny fist punched the air. "This is so much cooler than Fūton Jutsu theory with daddy!"

Sasuke clambered up onto Obito's shoulders as he began to walk, Naruto spinning a shuuriken in anticipation around her fingers. "If I keep learning loads of techniques I'll be Hokage in no time!" She whispered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Both Uchiha tilted their heads down to look at the small blonde.

A grin split her face from ear to ear as she answered them loudly. "Sure did! One day, if I learn enough hard Jutsu like today, I'll follow my daddy! I _will_ be a Hokage of Konoha. I _will_ be the strongest shinobi anywhere!" She spread her arms wide as she laughed and ran ahead.

Obito stopped and stared at the five year old's purposeful walk. He had heard the fervor in her voice. Even the determined look in her eyes mirrored that of her fathers to a point that made Obito want to cry "SENSEI!"

Unbeknownst to him, he had just witnessed a proclamation that would change the future of Konoha and the whole shinobi world.

-x-

_**Author's Note**_: _Ahhh I just love Obito, don't you? It's so hard not to :3 If your wondering (to be blunt) why he's not dead (or _**SPOILER**_ an asshole haha), you'll find out in couple chapters time. I didn't have the heart to get rid of him (or _**SPOILER**_ let him be an asshole). Personal preference that's all! There's no more prologue, all real chapters from here :D enjoy!_

_If you review/favorite/follow I love you buckets *cyber high fives*_

_harley_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **Into the future! Bit more development in this chapter, but I think it's a pretty nice one, but that could just be me o_O Anyway lets head 11 years forward..._

-x-

"_DAD_." Blue sandal-clad feet tapped impatiently against the floor. Naruto Namikaze twirled her kunai in a burred circle around her index finger, staring down at her father. "Can I just have a mission? I've been resting _all week_, I need some action!"

The Fourth Hokage sighed heavily, looking up at his daughter through entwined fingers. She'd been singing the same, persistent tune constantly since her release from hospital. Apparently she and her Jinchuuri had an argument on the direction of the flow of chakra in her body, which had physically manifested in a total disruption of Naruto's chakra network. Really, it almost killed her, and had Tsunade's apprentice not been there and managed to implement some of her own chakra to bring some order to the shifting currents...Minato didn't like to dwell on it.

Anyway, despite this, which most normal people would think of as _traumatic_, Naruto was showing up at his office every day, demanding A-rank missions to '_get her back in the game'_. Currently, his desire to protect his daughter was conflicting with the knowledge that, sitting right in front of him on his desk, was an urgent mission that required a strong Jonin to complete it.

Unfortunately...Naruto _was_ one of his strongest Jonin, even when she wasn't 100%. Her abities had increased exponentially since he taught her his speed, and the skills behind it. Now, she was second in speed only to him. If she ever overtook him, the gloating would probably cause her head to explode.

Smirking ruefully, he zoned back into the real world only to realise that Naruto was still complaining, "...and I had a talk with Kyuubi, and I mean _okay_ it was pretty one-sided, but he agreed that my chakra flow can go to the right, and his can go to the left. So there's really no need to worry! So can I PLEASE...?"

"Yes."

"Aww c'mon Dad, don't be so...wait what?!" Halted mid-flow, Naruto gaped and stared at her father. Could he really be giving her permission? She thought she'd at least have sit in his office and pester him for a while longer

Chuckling, he smiled fondly at her as he handed over the folder that contained her mission. "You'll be filling in for an injured overseer in the second stage of the Chuunin exams in Suna this week. You have 3 days to get there and be familiar with your fellow proctors." It needed a responsible Jonin, but also a strong one and Minato figured his daughter filled at least one of those categories.

"Being a proctor? SERIOUSLY?" Naruto's tone was unreadable, indistinguishable between elation and fury. He leaned back in his chair as she flung the mission statement onto his overloaded desk.

"Sweet! I get to boss around the little kids! Thanks Dad, you're the best!" Grinning, the blonde bombshell turned and sprinted out of the office, waving excitedly behind her rapidly disappearing head.

Minato exhaled. '_Well that was easy_.'

-x-

Naruto barrelled down the streets of Konoha, long blonde ponytail flicking dangerously from side to side. "Excuse me! Sorry! Oh, watch out!" Confused yet fond looks followed the sixteen year old Jonin. The animosity felt towards her as a small child had been largely eclipsed by her numerous good deeds in the name of the village. Also the fact that their Hokage was her father had encouraged everyone to see her as worthy of their respect. Her own notable achievements had also gained their trust. Loyalty the villagers felt for their original 'Yellow Flash' now extended to his offspring who looked to be following in his footsteps, a great shinobi in her own right.

'I want to leave right away!' Naruto thought, rushing down the crowded street to her house. Skidding to a stop, she jammed her key into the massive door of her home. The house was in the upper-class part of the village, a perk of being the Hokage's only daughter. Stepping inside, she tossed her green flak jacket onto the mat by the door. 'Right, gotta pack," She tapped her mouth thoughtfully. 'Then some ramen? Yeah that's a good idea.'

Suddenly the doorbell rang impatiently and insistently. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" She pulled the door open, an expectant look on her face.

"Wha...Sasuke?"

"Hey Naruto, I just got back from my..." Any further words were smothered as Naruto pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"You've been gone for ages! What are they making you do in ANBU for so long?" She pulled back; stilling holding on tightly to both the Uchiha's arms, as if trying to make sure that she wasn't gripping a shadow clone.

Slowly he detracted himself from her grip, sliding past her into the house that he was so familiar with. "Can't tell you. You know that, idiot. You aren't even supposed to know it's me behind my mask." Pale hands reached up to tug off the porcelain bird-shaped mask in question, throwing onto the coat rack. He ran his short black hair through his fingers absentmindedly. "You have no sense of secrecy." His eyes wandered over to where the blonde was standing. "It's why they picked me and not you."

This comment made a smirk arise on his face, and a murderous look appear on hers. "You know that so biased! Itachi's the ANBU captain!" She crossed her arms and turned away, leaning heavily on one hip. "Besides, even Kakashi-Sensei said you don't have to be that strong to get into ANBU anymore. Plus it's really obvious it's you under that mask. I have known you my whole life."

Behind her, Sasuke was gaping at his childhood friend and rival in dry stonishment. But it was a momentally lapse, as he quickly schooled his features into the standard lack of emotion that he had modelled after Itachi's...after the coup.

It was an expression that had seldom made an appearance when he was a child, for he didn't have anything to hide from. But when he was eight, the Uchiha clan had attempted a coup of Konoha, attempted to overthrow the Hokage and gain control for themselves. It appeared Itachi had heard about the uprising beforehand, but had received an ultimatum from the council that he had told Sasuke and no one else. Kill his entire clan, or be punished alongside them. That was the official choice he had been given, but the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had recognised the brilliance of the two youngest Uchiha. He had warned Itachi to take Sasuke and leave Konoha for a few years, that it would make them exempt from punishment. Itachi willingly agreed, to protect his younger brother, and they were gone for four years.

As they had prior knowledge of the coup, all the Konoha shinobi were prepared, and as soon as fifteen Uchiha ninja made an attempt at the Hokage's life, the entire clan was overpowered. Minato was unharmed, able to dispatch the assailants with ease, more concerned about his daughter. When he had appeared in her room led by the mark he had drawn on her arm, he saw her sitting cleaning her forehead protector, six unconscious Uchiha strewn around her. He needn't have worried.

When the brothers returned, Sasuke was twelve, his family were all imprisoned as traitors, and he was not the same boy who had left Konoha. He was colder and had become obsessive about all ninja rules. Throughout the years since he had returned, Naruto had been a burning fireball trying to melt its way right back into his icy heart.

With a faint smile that could only be detectable by those closest to him Sasuke acknowledged that the girl pouting in front of him had melted a part exclusively for her. But she could never know that. No one could know that Sasuke Uchiha had a weakness. A very blonde, very _loud _weakness

"Oh, stop with the face! You look depressed." Tactless as always, Naruto was invading his personal space and poking his cheek. A frown wrinkled his forehead. "There, a bit of emotion from the Ice-King!" Giggling, she slumped down on the floor and pulled a large wooden box towards her; it was filled with sharp kunai, shuuriken, exploding tags (that weren't activated – though Sasuke wouldn't put it past the blonde). "I need to pack, want to help?"

"Pack? I thought you were off missions?" Word of Konoha's favourite kunoichi's accident had evidently spread through the ninja ranks.

"Who told you?" Naruto whined.

"Obito. Who else?" Sasuke turned up the corner of his mouth. "He was at your bedside practically everyday, or so I hear."

A thought struck the blonde. "Was the one who left me..." She counted quickly on her fingers. "About twenty three bunches of flowers?"

He snickered quietly. "Gai-Sensei. He said they reminded him of the beauty of youth..." A blush rose in his cheeks as he realised what he had said. "...or something."

'How embarassing!' Naruto moaned mentally. 'Obito must have told everyone!'

'_Well it was your fault in the first place._' A deep growl resounded in her mind.

"Oh shut up."

"Excuse me?"

An awkward laugh sprang from Naruto's mouth. "No! I was talking to...you know what, never mind."

"You're crazy you know that?" A genuine smile graced Sasuke's features. "What mission are you going on? D-Rank Escort?" He teased lightly.

She stuck her tongue out at him, then turned and focused her attention on tugging an assortment of dangerous weapons from the box and chucking them disorderly into a small pouch. "I'm going to be a proctor for the Chuunin exams in Suna." Shooting him a cocky look she went on, "Been a while since I've been there!"

"Wasn't the last time for the ascension of their Jinchuuriki to Kazekage?"

Being the Hokage's daughter, Naruto had been obliged to attend the event in the Hidden Sand Village. Apparently seeing the treatment Konoha's Jinchuuriki had received as a child had made the Sand ninja far more open to their own, Gaara. Mostly ignored by his father, he had been raised with his siblings by their uncle, Yashamaru. The Sand Siblings were fiercely protective of each other, and due to the love he had received as a child, Gaara had great love for everyone he met. He and Naruto shared a goal, one that he'd actually achieved first, but having her dad as Hokage was next best thing. Gaara had risen to the post after his father had mysteriously disappeared in the desert and with his staggering power he had seemed an obvious choice to succeed.

'If it takes the death of the Hokage for me to succeed...I can wait,' Naruto mused. Focusing on Sasuke she answered, "Yeah, that was a couple months ago. Apparently they need a strong Jonin to oversee the second stage," she couldn't resist slipping in "You know, the _dangerous_ one."

"So you're the only half-decent ninja left in the village so they're sending you?" Sasuke had started to sort through the box of weapons, so he didn't see the slap coming to the top of his head. "_OW_?" Naruto withdrew her black-gloved hand from his matching hair.

"Let's not forget who became a Chuunin first? I'm pretty sure **nine** is before **twelve** Sasuke!"

"I wasn't even in the village then!"

"Excuses, Excuses." Her long ponytail swung above her waist as she shook her head. Then, pulling of her forehead protector, she began to polish it with a bandage she tugged from her medkit.

Sasuke got up and slouched into a chair, putting his bandaged arms behind his head. "When are you going?" He'd only just got back, and Naruto was one of the very few people who didn't seem to annoy him just by breathing. (It was a disturbingly low amount)

"Tomorrow, but if I go quickly now then..." She was cut off by another sharp rap at the door. "WHAT?"

A muffled voice shouted from outside, "It's Jiraiya." Naruto bolted to the door, flinging it open.

"_PERVY-SAGE_!" Jumping onto him, the young Jounin wrapped her arms around her teacher. He squeezed back tightly, but when he extracted himself his expression was sombre. Her smile faltered as she saw his serious expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Your mission is cancelled."

"What, why?!"

"You're coming with me."

-x-

_**Author's Note: **this was basically a chapter to show a little of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship (platonic? *cough* for now *cough* WHO SAID THAT) PLUS we have explanation of why Sasule doesn't want to murder his brother. Still sucky situation for him though...coups can change a kid y'know...I'll try and cut down my A/N because I'm a babbler. So sorry about that!_

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviews/favourites/follows. You are all legends. *cyber wink*_

_Harley_

_xxx_


	4. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'll be quiet til the bottom ;) enjoy**_

-x-

'Cancelled? But Dad just gave it to me!" Startled, Naruto took a step back from Jiraiya. "What do you mean I'm going with you?!"

Jiraiya placed a tender hand on the teenager's shoulder as he sighed, "I think I should come in."

Dazedly, she stepped aside, allowing the Sannin to enter her house, and then followed absent-mindedly. Her godfather walked into the kitchen and leant against the countertop. "I've just been to see your father. He agrees that you are no longer to do the mission. I'm sorry Naruto, but there is something else you must do."

The blonde bent over the counter opposite him, propping herself up with one hand, the other drumming the top distractedly. 'Something else I must do_..._' She couldn't think what could take precedence over the exams in the Sand.

Fixing the Sage with a now focused look, Naruto asked anxiously, "What do I have to do? Is it because of me and Kyuubi's argument? Because I'm all better now, I swear. I don't need to go to a hospital somewhere or anything."

With a light chuckle, Jiraiya waved away her question. "No, nothing to do with that."

"Then why did you go talk to my father?" She just didn't understand, and her facial expression showed it.

Slowly, as if trying to think of the right words, Jiraiya put a hand in his mane of white hair and stared down at his feet. "You have to leave Konoha for a while." He held a finger up as Naruto opened her mouth to speak. "I'm going to take you away and train you."

With these words spoken, he raised his gaze and saw that Naruto was looking at the window, gloved hands bunched in fists. The silence was untenable. Jiraiya didn't want to push Naruto but she couldn't force words past the lump that had rapidly clogged her throat.

"Take her away where, exactly?" A cool voice murmured from the doorway. Both mutes whirled around to see Sasuke standing expectantly before them. He looked at Naruto with a slight look of curiosity. "What, did you really think I'd left after I just got here? You're dumber than you look." Turning to Jiraiya he reiterated, "Well?"

"On a long trip, to wherever is best suited to her training. Where that is _exactly_, I can't tell you." Impatience with the young man's attitude leaked into the Sage's tone.

"Why?" Naruto gasped out, a slight tremble shaking her body. "What did I do wrong?" The confusion in her expression was laced with hurt; the kind that came from years of rejection. Some people in the village would never accept her. She'd learnt that the hard way.

The emotion training Sasuke had received from ANBU couldn't prepare him for the anger that rushed over him as he saw his friend looking so lost.

"Does my Dad not think I'm strong enough?"

Startled, Jiraiya said in a low tone, "Your father? No! It's to make you stronger, a _lot_ stronger, in a way that few have ever even witnessed or dreamt of seeing! It is because your father believes you to be so strong that he is willing to allow me to take you to receive this power."

Naruto's trembling became smaller as she listened to him, a shadow of her vibrant personality ghosting her face. "Will it make me the stronger than you, Pervy-Sage?" She whispered, her hands unfurling against her leggings.

"Dream on kiddo." The edges of his eyes crinkled. "Like that'll ever happen."

But if she became as strong as Jiraiya was saying she could be, then all shinobi would have to recognise her as _her_, not just the Jinchuuri daughter of the Fourth Hokage. Excitement and sorrow ran through her veins. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Konoha for a long time, even if she would be strong. The faces of Minato, Obito, Kakashi, Rin, Hinata and Sasuke appeared in her mind. All these people she held dear, as well as many other ninja she fought alongside, had grown up with, would be absent from her life for a while. It would be hard.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice."

"Why now?"

"Konoha is facing a threat. It is one that will not be easily dissuaded. Many lives may be lost if we do not act now to prevent it; for that we need you."

"Why place all the pressure on Naruto?" Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed the Sannin's shoulder roughly. "We will all fight alongside her. The combined force of the Leaf and our allies can overcome any enemy. She shouldn't have to face anything alone!"

Watching her friend out of wide eyes, Naruto couldn't grasp why the Uchiha was losing his control over himself. This wasn't like he could be heard spouting the line '_All available assets should be utilised in face of danger to the Leaf_.' Surely using her as a weapon (though she wasn't yet sure how), would count her as an asset for the Leaf.

Glimpses of the emotional Sasuke she had known as a child, and had been trying to uncover for the last four years again, were visible through the cracks in his facade.

"I _will_ stand beside her."

This last statement was said the quietest, but with the most fervour. Sasuke released the older shinobi with a light push. Over Jiraiya's shoulder, his coal eyes met with Naruto's startled blue.

Then he was gone, pushing past her to leave the room. "I'll see you around." She heard the snap of his mask being replaced followed by the hard slamming of the door.

Turning, Jiraiya put his hand on either side of the Jonin's shoulders. "I hate to push, but can you decide?" The faces she had seen before in her mind appeared again. It definitely would be hard to leave...and the lack of Ichiraku ramen would be hard...but it would be nothing compared to how she would feel if anything was to happen to any single inhabitant of the Leaf.

"...Okay. I'll go." A bright grin appeared on her face, a grin Jiraiya could see through like glass. "But it really better make me the strongest!"

"Sure thing brat. We'll leave tomorrow morning at dawn. Meet me at the gates."

Having said his piece, Jiraiya walked out of the house, waving a hand behind his head as a gesture of farewell.

Naruto was left standing alone. Wrapping her arms around her toned waist, she sighed loudly.

Deep within her mind, a red shadow murmured '_Well this'll be fun_.'

"_SHUT UP_."

-x-

_**Authors note: **I didn't like writing the dialogue in this chapter, so I hope I managed to get what I was trying to say across...kinda...ANYWAY, next chapter has a lil' bit of Kakashi in it (I am a **major **fangirl.) soo I hope you enjoyed this part and join us next time for more FOX SAGE!  
_

_Thanks agaaaain every single amazing person who has favorited/reviewed/followed. _

_*cyber fist bumps* all round_

_Harley_

_xxx_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 3 (5 to be precise) see ya at the bottom! _

-x-

Kakashi Hatake shut his book as the sun began to rise over Konoha. From where he sat on the top of the Hokage's Building, he could see the densest ninja-populated parts of the village beginning to stir, dark forms flying across the rooftops, heading off for early missions.

It was his favourite part of the day.

Lying back, he put his hands lazily through his white hair, tousling it slowly. Time seemed to be running away from him. His two favourite students were now ANBU and Jonin level ninja in their own right.

With a light chuckle, he thought of how during the Third Shinobi War, enemy ninja had been issued with orders to flee at the sight of his sensei, Minato. The same warning now extended to his own blonde student. Not that she knew that.

'That family.' He thought fondly.

Rummaging in his green trouser pocket, Kakashi pulled out the Bingo Book he had _borrowed_ from an Iwa-nin. He flicked to the middle pages with a long finger. Across the central binding could be seen the two Namikazes, blonde hair illuminating the pages. The words '**YELLOW FLASHES OF KONOHA**' was printed across the double page. Just below the title could be seen a heavily underlined sentence; '_Do NOT approach – flee on sight_.' This warning evoked an amused smile from the pair's student and mentor.

Continuing curiously through the book, he reached the penultimate pages, and snorted loudly. His face was drawn on the left hand side; signature bored expression contrasting heavily with the bright smile of Obito Uchiha beaming from the opposite page. His friend was _such an __**idiot**_ sometimes. The only things matching about the two images were the identical Sharingan eyes staring hypnotically out of the book.

_'_When did they see us with our Sharingan?' His gloved hand cupped his chin as he read the information on his best friend and himself.

Pleasure crinkled his visible eye when he noticed that a warning of '_Do not approach unless necessary – then proceed with extreme caution_.' written on his page. Ok, admittedly it was also on Obito's, but his had been underlined more, which he took to mean he was seen as more of a threat.

Arrows pointed to the red eyes of the two ninja, offering insubstantial pieces of advice on how to deal with the Sharingan and its forms. '_Do they expect that to help_?' Kakashi thought dryly.

But looking at the corresponding eyes filled him with deep-ridden guilt. Obito's brown eye smiled up from the pages. '_It should be black_,' The Copy-nin sighed. He still felt at fault for Obito losing his eye, and coming so close to death that he teammates had all said their goodbyes. A hand rose subconsciously to his lopsided hitai-ate as he remembered that mission...

-x-

"_OBITO!" Rin was running back through the trees, screaming her teammates' name. There was fear in her eyes, staring __out like a trapped animal frantically looking for a way out. "Kakashi!" she ran over to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, hard. "What do we do?" _

_He couldn't speak, couldn't think. Obito. They'd taken Obito. _

_If they didn't finish the mission they'd be scum. Would they? He had to keep repeating this in his head, over and over, trying to convince himself that his teammate would be fine. _

_Rin was still shouting at him, digging her nails into his shoulders harshly. "KAKASHI?" The terror in her voice pained him, made him uncertain of his decision. He looked up at her and saw tears running down her face, sliding over her purple marks. "We need to save him." __A desperate determination reverberated in this whispered declaration. _

_He steeled himself and made eye contact with her. "__We can't." Self-loathing was thick in his tone as he spoke hoarsely. _

_Shock at his words made her mouth fall open. If he hadn't hated himself so much at that moment it might have actually made him laugh. Rin released his shoulders, taking a hesitant step back. _

_He had to keep talking or he'd lose his nerve. "We have to continue the mission...he can take care of himself." He turned his head down in shame. Rin saw only disinterest in his lowered expression,_

_**CRACK**_

_Rin's hand had smacked across his face._

_ "What is _wrong_ with you? You might argue a lot but he's your teammate and you do _not_ abandon teammates," She looked away from him, voice sticking in her throat. __"I actually though that I..." The brown haired girl shook her head, dispelling a thought. "Obito cares about you, ok? And I know that for all your cold behaviour, saving him is what you really want to do!" A thick sob burst from her as she finished her tirade._

_Kakashi felt panic welling up in him. He was really considering that very act that had made his father the outcast he had become. The act that had led to Kakashi becoming an orphan. He hadn't felt this lost since he had stood over his father's lifeless body, crying til he was dry of all emotion. Kakashi Hatake had been an empty shell from that day on, and Obito was the first person to have provoked any reaction from him, albeit anger and irritation._

_Her tears and whispered words were killing him. Rin's shouts had been nothing compared to the guilt he felt at making her cry. And realistically he knew Obito couldn't take care of himself. The Uchiha hadn't even unlocked his Sharingan for God's sake, how was he supposed to stand a chance against two adult ninja?_

_ He couldn't leave him alone. Rin was right, he really did want to save the goggled boy. He cared._

"_Let's go." The words came gruffly. An unidentifiable look appeared on Rin's face as she stared at him. "Let's go save Obito."_

_It was respect._

_-x-_

_They'd only just made it, but it had looked like they'd been too late. Obito was pinned to the wall of the cave, five kunai embedded in different parts of his limp body. _

_Kakashi and Rin watched from the mouth of the cave as they listened to their companion's captors. "Stupid kid," one laughed. "I've never seen such a weak Uchiha." __Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw Obito's dangling fists clench. "_

_He wasn't even a challenge. It's embarrassing really." Unknowingly the ninja were goading a boy they thought to be dead. But they were also angering said boy's white-haired teammate. Bad idea. Only he could bad-mouth the black-haired boy. He crouched down, preparing to strike._

"_OBITO!" A brown and purple shape streaked past him, a kunai flying before her. Kakashi froze, startled by her sudden movement. It apparently had the same effect on the enemy shinobi, as when Kakashi blinked, Rin was latched onto the back of one. Then his training and instincts kicked in and th__e young Jonin jumped forward, pulling out his father's sword. The significance of the moment was lost on his opponent as he slit his throat with the blade he hadn't touched since its inheritance._

_Dropping the body, he turned to see Rin being thrown against the wall, head smacking against the rock. Her adversary was advancing on her with a sharp weapon, hooked at it's point. _

_Time seemed to stand still._

_Kakashi saw the weapon-bearing arm being drawn back, fingers positioning to strike. Thoughts didn't cross his mind, no rational warning appeared to him. Nothing stopped him as he launched his body towards Rin. _

_Then everything happened very quickly._

_"KAKAS__HI!"_

_The sword slashed down the left side of his face, slicing a straight line of agony down his body. He couldn't see anymore. Falling to the ground with a hard bump, Kakashi skidded across the dusty floor. His left eye was black, as if someone had turned the lights off in his head. Bright dots flashed in the dying light of his vision. The right eye was covered in the cascade of blood from his left. There was no sensation in his left arm, only a dull throb telling him he hadn't lost it. He gasped in shock, hand flying to his empty eye-socket._

_The world was black, red and full of pain. _

"_Bastards." A harsh whisper emanated from behind Kakashi's back, cutting through his agonised reverie. _

_Obito. His screaming brain recognised the Chuunin's voice. He could hear the clatter of metal to the floor of the cave. Five times. Deep exhales of breath and scrabbling against rock echoed around the cave. The blood began to run from Kakashi's right eye and he looked up and saw the Uchiha struggling to his feet._

_A cruel laugh rang out from the twisted lip of the enemy shinobi. "Run while you can kid. Give it up."_

_The Uchiha stood unsteadily on his feet, panting heavily. "Ninja who'd abandon their teamates," He exhaled shakily, "Are worse than scum." _

_"How exactly do you plan on beating me then, you little..." He halted mid-sentence, and from his position on the ground, Kakashi saw uncertainty colour his expression. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?"_

'_He did it'. _

_Relief washed through the white haired Jonin. The older ninja began to scream behind him. _

_'He unlocked his Sharingan.' _

_As the thought appeared in his mind, his vision went black and Kakashi didn't see anymore._

_-x-_

_Ow. Everything hurt._

_ Trying to prop himself up, he winced as his left arm gave way beneath him. "Easy now." A familiar hand appeared on his shoulder. _

_Obito was looking down at him, a strained smile hovering on his features. "I just want to say thanks for back there." Kakashi's eyes widened as his former rival spoke. "You came to get me." He looked away. "To be honest, I wasn't sure you would." The Jonin opened his mouth to protest, but Obito held up a finger to stop him. "I don't need an explanation of why you came to help me. I've already thanked you in the best way I know how." __Kakashi's mind backtracked in confusion at the statement. "Think about it." _

_He looked at the Uchiha with open eyes, not comprehending what he meant. Then he understood. He was _seeing _Obito with both his eyes. There was no blank spot. He really looked at Obito and saw bandages covering his left eye underneath his goggles._

"_Your eye..." The sacrifice Obito had made to thank him was just...unfathomable. "Your Sharingan...You gave it to me?" _

_A slightly awkward smile appeared on Obito's face. _"_Well, it is thanks to you I got it in the first place!" He pointed a couple metres away to where Rin was sitting watching the boys in anticipation. "She helped!" The smile became a grin as the Uchiha put a hand behind his spiky black hair. "I guess this is me saying congrats on being made a Jonin!" This was punctuated with a light pat on Kakashi's back, a gesture of friendship._

_Kakashi couldn't help but smile back._

_-x-_

In the present, the same man sat with a sad smile playing across his face. 'Only Obito would give such as stupidly generous present.'

The two ninja had become close friends over the years, each's personal traits rubbing off on each other. Kakashi was becoming increasingly late, and Obito was beginning to pay a closer heed to the rules. It was clear who the better influence was.

The sun was passing dawn as the Copy-Nin sat up with his hands folded behind his head. He had no mission, having just come back from an S-Class in the Land of Mist. He didn't currently have a team to train either; life was _good_.

He opened his book and found his favorite page, thumbing through the worn corners.. No sooner, however, had he closed his eyes when a gust of wind blew his book out of his hands and Kakashi found himself staring into the furious eyes of the Hokage. 'Oh dear.'

The expression of fury upon Minato's face was one that his student had only seen once (when a teacher at the academy had refused to teach Naruto).

Hesitantly, the Jonin stood up and bowed. "Sensei?"

"_Where is Jiraiya__."_

Confused, Kakashi frowned, visible eye narrowing slightly. 'Jiraiya? The Sannin? Why does Minato-Sensei look so angry?'

Waves of heat seemed to be rolling off the Hokage's irate expression, uncharacteristic to his calm temperament. He glared at his former student as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet today," the white haired man avoided making eye-contact. Minato's expression darkened further. '_Might as well ask,' _his intrigued mind reasoned. "Can I ask why?"

"He's trying to steal my daughter."

-x-

_**Author's note: **You made it to the end of the chapter! Congrats! :D_

_If you don't get why I stuck this chapter in here, then...sorry. I though we neesed a bit of background of this Kakashi/Obito relationship. I just can NOT get enough of either of them. I hope you don't totally hate what I've done with their characters, if you do, don't hesitate to say haha_

_Plus I gotta say I love protective daddy Hokage. Jiraiya better hide! _

_I LOVE EVERYONE who has favorited/reviewed/followed. *cyber round of applause*_

_Harley_

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 4

As dawn broke over Konoha, Naruto Namikaze walked slowly through its empty streets. She yawned loudly, disrupting the silence as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of the slightly baggy black pants she had 'borrowed' from Sasuke's washing line while he'd been away. Her bag rested upon her back, small and compact, swaying side-to-side.

Upon reaching the gates, the blonde winced as the rising sun seeped through the trees that bordered the path out of the village. After glancing around, and realising that Jiraiya was no where to be seen, Naruto raised a hand and stretched it wide, running the other through her thick tresses.

"Morning Naruto," She turned to see Izumo raise a finger in a half-hearted wave. He was leaning on his desk, propped up by his hand, eyes thick with sleep. Next to him his partner snored quietly, a forgotten pen clamped between his fingers. "Going anywhere interesting?"

Smiling, she went over and signed out in the small black book he had flipped open for her. In the 'Reason For Departure' column Naruto wrote a small leaf symbol. "Confidential," She said with a stifled yawn. Pointedly she looked at the sleeping ninja beside him. "Sleeping on the job?" Mirth glinted in her blue eyes as she tutted, "What would my father say."

The gatekeeper snorted in response. "You have authorisation?." He couldn't really care if she did, but after working a 13 hour shift Izumo didn't want any more damn paperwork.

She nodded. "I do." At least Jiraiya had said Minato agreed. He responded with a satisfied grunt and lay his head onto the table. The conversation was obviously over.

Naruto sighed and walked on. 'Where the hell is he?' She leaned against the stone gate wall and rubbed her eyes. She'd hardly slept the night before, tossing and turning in restless slumber. Nightmares had plagued her, shaking her awake with a scream choked in her throat, face pressed into her pillow. Visions of the village burning, Sasuke shouting as he was pulled from her grip haunted her dreams.

She had stayed at the Hyuuga compound overnight, as she usually did with early-morning missions. Hinata was one of her closest friends and it was a tradition from the days when they had gone on partner missions as Chuunin. Naruto found the other girl's presence calming, her quiet serenity steadying to her undulating nerves. The heiress hadn't questioned her on her mission, a trait which the blonde was grateful for. Even without the all-seeing power of the Byakuugan, Hinata was unusually perceptive. She wouldn't have been able to lie to her.

Squinting, Naruto leaned her head back against the wall. Even the plush beds of the Hyuuga hadn't gotten her a good nights sleep. She closed her eyes, letting the dim sunlight warm her body. Maybe she could have a quick nap while she waited for Jiraiya...

Then a rock smacked into her ear.

"Psst!"

"What," Naruto's hands flew up to cup her ear. "The _fuck_," A small dribble of blood began to trickle from the nick in her cartilage. "Was _that_." She hissed, eyes narrowing. 'If that's Konohamaru, I'm literally going to _kill him_.'

Acting more on instinct than sight, the Jonin darted into the bushes lining the road.

"AHA! Got you, you little sh..._Sensei_?" Bright blue eyes widened in confusion. "Any reason you're hiding in a bush?" She raised an eyebrow lightly at him.

The Sannin smiled nervously, tousling his thick white mane with a large hand. His feet dangled slightly off the ground as Naruto held him around the neck With a pointed look down at her hand Jiraiya coughed loudly.

"Oh...sorry." She lowered him back down with a thump.

He rubbed his throat with a hurt expression. "You should know better than to lay hands on your Sensei!" His deep voice was petulant, a small pout appearing on his lips.

"_You_ should know better than to throw stones at your student!" Naruto's tone was incredulous as she nearly shouted. Frantically the Toad-Sage gestured for her to keep her voice down, shooting anxious looks behind her. She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. Why was Jiraiya hiding in a bush, speaking quietly and acting like he'd just escaped a rampage of angry women?

Sighing, the blonde said, "What have you done and who's now coming after you?" Far too often her godfather would show up at her house at three in the morning, calling for the Hokage to save him from the 'Lady-Hoardes!', it's members on constant circulation. Naruto's personal favorites were 'The entire female population of Konoha' or Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton. That always got him running the fastes

Under her curious gaze the Sannin squirmed and tapped his index fingers together anxiously. "Well, the thing is...I didn't actually tell-"

"Me." A familiar voice growled from the shadows behind Jiraiya as a small gust of air blew one of Naruto's bangs into her face.

Her father strode from the shadows, anger in his face twisting his handsome features. Blue eyes stormy with frustration and fury narrowed at his disobedient master. "He didn't tell me you were leaving." His iconic white coat billowed around his legs as he walked. "He didn't tell me you were leaving at all."

'I should have known.' Naruto mentally cursed at her naivety. "But why lie?" Frowing she turned to look from Minato to Jiraiya and back, eyebrows rising higher with each glance. There didn't seem to be any logical reason that he wouldn't just ask her father.

The sage opened his mouth to speak, but it was not his voice that answered her question.

"Because I already said no four years ago," Before she could ask, Minato continued, "Because I didn't want to put you at the risk that it would have exposed you to. I still don't." He lowered his eyes from hers. "I can't lose another person I love." Then blue met blue as he took Naruto's hands in his and squeezed lightly."I won't lose you, Naruto." His tone was desperate.

Jiraiya started forward, expression pained, hand outstretched to his former student. "Minato, I never meant..." Faltering, his voice died in his throat, hand dropping limply to his side.

"Dad..." She let his hands go and stepped back, morning dew brushing her bare toes. "I have to become stronger," Only a quiet whisper slipped from her lips. She had to make him understand. "I have to protect everyone!_"_

Across from her Minato visibly stiffened. Suddenly he was gripping her arms and whispering harshly in her ear. "_You can't protect anyone when you're dead, Naruto._"

Her eyes widened in shock. He'd never talked like this before. Her father was known for his calm temperatement (and his strength). As her shock faded slowly, hurt leaked through the cracks in her emotions. "Don't underestimate me. Don't you _dare_." Naruto reached back and twisted her long hair up into a ponytail, long strands brushing her face. Her voice was steady but the underlying anger was clear as she declared, "I am an S-Rank shinobi and as my Hokage you should treat me like one!" The youngest Namikaze's frown softened as she smiled sadly at Minato. "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad."

And as Minato looked at the blonde girl standing in front of him, he didn't see the bright-eyed toddler wanting him to pick her up when she fell. He didn't see the Genin, short for her age, desperately trying to prove she was just as good as the older children who'd graduated with her. He saw a sixteen year old Jonin who had seen too many battles to be innocent, who had killed and would kill again. Naruto stood before him a ninja of the Hidden Leaf, rising sunlight glinting off the flat forehead protector tied to her bicep. He couldn't keep pretending that she wasn't ready for this.

"There's still a lot you don't know about this." He shot a quick glare at Jiraiya before turning his attention back to his daughter. He crossed his arms and beckoned her with a loose finger into the shadows of the trees. Naruto shrugged and walked towards him through the long grass. Uneasiness laced his tone as he murmured to his only child, "There is a man after your power."

'Someone after me?' The blonde girl thought incredulously. A mental wave of irrational self-importance washed though her. 'Must have heard of how great I am.' She was only half joking.

'Don't be so big-headed.' Her psycic roomate growled, the sound rbouncing loudly off the stone walls of her mind.

Naruto snorted out loud, to the confusion of the two men waiting for her reaction. 'Why not? It'll give you more room!' Oh, demon foxes were such _fun_ to irritate. As Kurama began to snarl a bitter tirade at her she zoned back into the real world and bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Well what's his name?" She knew the names of most dangerous shinobi, having had them drilled into her from a young age or attempt to kidnap her (all unsuccessfully).

"Kyodo." The wind seemed to still as if listening when the word was spat from her father's mouth like a poison.

Naruto didn't react. 'Never heard of him before.' She wracked her brains for information about the name. Nothing.

'_Shit_.' There was an edge to Kyuubi's mental voice. '_I know him_.' Was it fear?

'And?'

Silence. A deep breath. '_Not good_.'

-x-

_**Author's Note**: I had to rewrite this chapter before I could write any new ones. It was just bugging me since I wrote it, I didn't like it and I thought I'd made Naruto and Minato kinda annoying in it before the rewrite. Hopefully now they're a lot better, at least I think they're better. _

_Being at school is actually making it way harder to find the time to write, as I can't really justify it when I have to much other work to do! I mean A levels are only 4 subjects but all the essays DX killing me. But never mind that! I've decided I'm going to go through and rewrite all the chapters up to 14, because I think they could be better._

_thanks tons and tons to everyone whose followed/favorited/reviewed! I might reply to reviews in my A/N instead of PMing in the future but who knows, we'll see. Maybe if I get some really good ones (cough review whore cough) CYBER PATS ON THE BACK FOR ALL_

_Harley_

_xxx_


	7. Chapter 5

'_Kyodo_?' That was the name. The name of the man who hunted her. Naruto wouldn't have taken it seriously were it not for the expression on her fathers face. Even with the experience of figuring out Sasuke and Itachi's emotions, two ANBU operatives and the most private people she knew, she hadn't quite been able to distinguish it; it was too alien on him, whatever it was.

Beside her Jiraiya had stiffened, only his coarse white ponytail swaying in the gentle breeze that sighed through the surrounding foliage. For the usually loud man to be so still was...unnerving.

Naruto wanted answers, and she knew just where to get them.

"Do you mind if I...?" She blew a lock of hair out her eyes and sat down in the long grass, raising her eyebrows questioningly at Minato. He mimicked her expression and nodded slowly, an amused smile spreading across his face. Naruto was glad to see it eclipse the foreign look he'd worn before.

With a soft frown she redirected some chakra to three fingertips, tensing as she pressed them down lightly, revealing the spiked seal on her bare navel.

And for a second she was lost, the mark printed across her midriff throbbing as she fell through a darkness thick as blindness.

Then her feet juddered onto a damp stone floor. Her mouth cracked into a grin. 'Hello again.'

-x-

'Strong guy, huh?' She sat cross-legged within the empty corridors of her mind, watching the golden cage that housed her demon.

When she received no answer, the Jonin flipped her middle finger up at the shadows before her, exasperated. 'Even _you_ sounded scared when you heard!' She laughed, waggling her other fingers with a mischievous smirk. 'Don't even deny it.'

A deep growl shook the air around her; a warning. As much fun as antagonising Kurama was, she did need to know what was going on. Naruto raised both her hands in a placatory gesture. 'Alright, alright! I'm just saying you, Jiraiya and dad all seemed pretty worried at his name. And you aren't exactly weak people.'

A huff of satisfaction blew through the high bars. '_People_?' Red eyes narrowed in the gloom as he _'I am the strongest tailed beast in existence. I am not a person._'

The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned back onto her palms. Exasperation had leaked into her voice. 'Can you just tell me about him?' Hot breath filled the chamber around her. '_Please_?'

'_When you've shown me respect, child._'

Naruto groaned and rolled her eyes. It was always the same thing with him. As weird as it sounded to say, she'd almost gotten used to her mental roommate. It had only taken the 12 years she'd known he was there. She giggled quietly at the indignance in his voice, trying to stifle it behind her hand.

'_This is not funny._' There was a seriously angry aura swelling from the cage. _'You have the mind of a child_.'

At these words, a sharp knock rapped on the door of the wide room in which the gilded cage resided. Curious to what her mind was showing her, Naruto pushed herself to her feet and opened it, hand twisting the silver knob forcefully, then stepped through into her memory.

-x-

_Naruto raised a hand to block the bright sunlight streaming down into her eyes. A couple metres from where she stood, a young blonde girl and a pale, dark-haired boy lay on their backs, watching puffy clouds sail through a shocking blue sky. _

_'Thats me and Sasuke!' The scene before her was of a day a couple of weeks after Sasuke had returned to the village, ending the Uchiha siblings' self-imposed exile. She had practically forced him to go for a walk with her, into the woods beyond the village. When they'd reached a wide clearing, some miles from home, they had lain down and talked, talked properly for the first time in three years. _

_'Ok, so I did most of the talking.' That pretty much still summed up their present relationship, she thought with a nostalgic sigh._

_A breeze rolled through the tall grass, caressing her bare arms. The sight of her thirteen year old self, lying sprawled on the ground with an arm also shading her eyes against the giant yoke of a sun frying in the sky, still freaked her out. It was strange to be able to watch your own memories from another perspective. _

_Naruto couldn't have explained how it worked even if she tried. Having doors in your mind was something she suspected not many people had. For her, the phrase 'When one door shuts another opens' often quite literally happened, a maze of memories running endlessly._

_Turning her attention back onto the inhabitants of her memory, Naruto smiled fondly, tugging at a piece of hair hanging down by her face; it was much shorter than the rest, clipped to her ear. She knew exactly why _this_ door had come knocking._

_"So you won't tell me _anything_ about what you were doing while you were away?" Her younger alter-ego had propped herself up on her elbows and was squinting down at her pale companion, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Her head rolled back as she groaned loudly, "And don't you dare say..." _

_"Training." Sasuke reached his hand out and tugged up a fistful of grass, letting it tuft through his fingers haphazardly. "That's all." His voice sounded bored, and the girl of the memory was glaring at his bland expression from the corners of her eyes. _

_Now, however, being much more used to picking up in the most subtle shift in the Uchiha's face, the present Naruto saw his cheek muscles twitch. For the way Sasuke had been when he had first arrived back, this tiny movement was the equivalent of his current signature smirk. 'I wish I could've recognised it then.' She thought wistfully._

_"Oh that is so not helpful!" Young Naruto slumped back down with a heavy thump. She spread her arms out and closed her eyes, letting the sunlight wash over her. _

_"Sorry." The dark-haired boy clasped his hands together softly on his chest, taking in a deep breath through his nose. "It just wasn't that interesting." _

_Basking in the golden light, Naruto shrugged. "Whatever. You were just away so long that something cool should've happened." She sighed, the puff of air blowing long strands of blonde off her face._

_ Sasuke rolled his eyes over to watch her, eyebrows twitching upwards, a flicker of emotion cracking through the mask. There was a soft tug at her heart as she watched the boy; she hadn't seen that the first time around._

_ 'There was a lot I didn't see...' _

_"It hardly matters." Sasuke wrinkled his nose and glared back at the sun. "I'm back now." He turned his head sideways and looked at his childhood friend. Blue met black as she stared back into his eyes._

_"How long?" Naruto winced as she heard the desperate undertone in her voice, the undercurrent of fear that he might leave her again. In recent years she'd got a little better at hiding her emotions...but not much._

_The Uchiha looked away from her piercing stare, squirming a little under her gaze. 'HA!' Naruto crowed mentally. 'I knew that made him awkward when I do that!' _

_A soft frown settled upon his face before he spoke. He hesitated, a long pause resting between the two. When he finally did reply, Sasuke stumbled over his words, as if unsure if what he was saying was correct. "I won't be going away again." From where she stood, Naruto's eyes widened as she saw the pale boy's cheeks tinted with pink, utterly unseen by her previous self lying on the floor beside him. "I won't leave." At the time, she hadn't felt the pain behind his words, hadn't seen the hard twist of his mouth as he talked. As a gust of wind blew over the pair, Sasuke's lips moved in unheard words, words she hadn't even known he was saying. _

_Without even looking at him, Naruto reached over and entwined her hand with his, squeezing lightly as she murmured, "You promise?" _

_"Sure." Sasuke drawled, dragging out the word. Suddenly his cool exterior was back on, emotions in lockdown. Then, with no warning, he flicked a bronze kunai up from his hip and sliced across the hair falling over her forehead. _

_As the golden strands parted from her head, Naruto's grip on the Uchiha's hand tightened viciously and she gasped in surprise. _

_Above her, her older self laughed loudly at the expression on her face. The middle ground between fury an confusion was propping her mouth open and narrowing her eyes to slits. 'I should _never_ make that face again!' _

_As she giggled, Sasuke was reaching over to the shorn hair on his friend's head and he flicked it. Hard._

_"What the hell Sasuke?!" Now she was sitting up, grabbing his free hand with hers as she glared at him. Just because he'd been away for a while and become a moody git didn't mean she'd let him cut her hair! _

_"Everytime," Sasuke disentangled his hands from hers and stood up (Naruto had a burst of momentary glee at being taller than him; a small victory, granted he was only thirteen). The soft wind tousled his black mane, brushing the nape of his neck as he said,"Everytime one of us leaves on a mission, a scouting trip, anything," He pushed his index finger into the needle thin point of the kunai, it's length inscribed with deep symbols of chakra utilisation. He looked down at her with an indistinguishable expression. "That same lock of hair is going to cut itself off."_

_Struggling into a seating position, Naruto crossed her arms and grumbled loudly, "What's the point of..."_

_Sasuke raised his hand, cutting her off as he spoke over her, "It'll start growing back when we're both in the village." He smirked and said in a cool voice, "If you want it to grow, you'll have to come find me if we're apart too long." Beneath his emotionless visage, there was smug satisfaction at his idea, only visible in a crinkle at the corners of his eyes. "And I know how much you love your hair." He was teasing her, comparing her to the girls who fawned over him incessantly._

_"Oh _ha ha_." She snorted, scrunching her nose and flicking her remaining hair over her shoulder. It wasn't a particularly noticeable cut, Naruto reflected, no one had ever mentioned it to her since he'd done it._

_'He really isn't more mature than me.' With a disgruntled huff, she frowned at herself sitting on the ground. She had an utterly perplexed look on her face, her mouth open in a perfect 'O'. With a jolt, she remembered what she was about to say. 'Don't say it.' Naruto dropped her head into her hands and shook it side to side. 'Don't be an idiot.' _

_"I don't understand." The blonde bit her lip absentmindedly. "Just give me a calendar or something next time." She turned her head away and muttered under her breath, "So dramatic."_

_The Jonin winced and looked at Sasuke. 'Really hope he didn't hear that.' The Uchiha flushed red and glared at her. 'Yep. Think he miiight have.' _

_"Of course you wouldn't understand," He sneered at her. "You don't understand _anything_, Naruto." He began to walk away, face blank once more. She'd dismissed an idea with such a bond behind it, such a promise, it was like she was belittling their own bond. She'd lost him, just when he was starting to open up again._

_'Not this time.' Naruto smirked at the determined look on her younger face._

_"Alright!" She stumbled as she stood quickly, raising her hands in surrender. "Call me an idiot, whatever you want, but I like your idea." A light blush rose in her cheeks as the dark-haired boy turned and looked at the Chuunin, corner of his mouth quirked slightly upwards as she tripped over her words. Grinning,she ruffled her hair awkwardly with one hand and laughed softly, staring at the ground as she did so. "I _love_ it."_

_Sasuke answered her with a slight roll of his black eyes. "You have the mind of a child, you know that?" He sighed as she stuck her tongue out at him, the weary sigh of one much older than thirteen. "Let's just go back, ok?" Without waiting for an answer he began to run towards the trees, beckoning with two fingers for her to follow._

_For a moment, Naruto stood still and watched his fading figure. Then she chuckled and pushed off after him, muttering, "Prick," under her breath, ignorant of her invisible audience._

_As she disappeared into the undergrowth, Naruto smiled, the sunlight growing brighter until the scene before her was washed out and bare. 'I'd almost forgotten...' Turning around she reached for the doorknob and turned it, returning to reality._

_-x-_

_'Well, that was an irrelevant recollection to your current situation, brat_.' Kurama's sardonic growl whipped her back into the present, his heavy breathing once more filling Naruto's ears.

'What?' She could hear her voice; defensive against his judgemental attitude. 'I was just...'

'_I'm not saying this because I care,_' he cut her off with a menacing snarl. _'But I am currently bound within your life so I have to value it somewhat.'_

'Touching.' Naruto smiled sarcastically at the false sentiment. It was the closest thing to 'I'd rather if you didn't die' she was ever going to get. 'I'll take it.'

Her mental roommate continued slowly, almost..._guiltily_? _'You need to know something about Kyodo._' The light shining from the fiery brackets in the walls reflected of the undulating orange bubbles of chakra that composed his form. For once it wasn't trying to seep through the bars towards her but shrinking back into the cell.

For a brief moment red met blue as his host waited for him to speak. 'Well what is it?'

_'He isn't alone_.'

-x-

"She's been sitting like that for 2 hours..." Jiraiya stared anxiously at the immobile girl. "I don't remember her doing this as a kid."

Minato smiled fondly at her peaceful face. "She's fine." When she'd started retreating within herself to communicate with her demon, he confessed he'd been...concerned, to say the least. But, when Naruto had spoken to him after the Jonin final exam, she'd been so matter of fact about it that he couldn't argue with her.

-x-

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto laughed and put a gloved hand in her flak jacket pocket. "I know it looks a bit weird when I do it, but it's the only way I can talk to Kyuubi face to face, you know?"

"It's just...why do you want to talk to it?" He leaned back against the door to his office, forehead puckering.

With a massive grin (that Minato hardly felt was appropriate for the subject matter), she poked him lightly on the shoulder and said something that shocked him an unprecedented amount. "He's not so bad really." The young Jonin lowered her voice to conspiratorial whisper, "It's a tough guy act mostly, but he _can_ be a bit of an ass when he wants."

-x-

"So she's in there talking to him right now?" Jiraiya gaped at his goddaughter, then to his old student and back, mouth dropping further open with each look. He frowned, 'It's just not normal.'

The Fourth Hokage smiled reassuringly at his mentor. "Sure is." Suddenly his expression darkened an he walked over and put a steady hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. "Now, about Kyodo. This is serious, Sensei." Minato inhaled sharply and frowned before muttering, "Naruto will be in more danger than she's ever seen before."

"Will? You mean you'll let me take her to train?" Jiraiya crowed victoriously, fist pumping into the air.

"Really?" Minato stepped back and groaned, dragging a hand down his face. "That's _all_ you got from that?" Inwardly, the Yellow Flash counted to ten, 'I am calm, I am relaxed, I am serene.' Composure regained, he forced a thin smile at his teacher. "But yes, you can take her."

The Toad Sage chuckled guiltily. "Ha, yeah, sorry about that. I sorta zoned out after you said she could come."

"Anyway, you've never met Kyodo have you? Or any of his...associates?" Jiraiya shook his head, low white ponytail flicking against his back. Minato grimaced, an invisible shudder rolling down his spine. "Well, if you take Naruto, you have to promise to protect her," His eyes bored into his sensei's. "With your_ life_."

Jiraiya looked taken aback at his former student's fervour. "M-Minato!"

"I mean it!" The blonde man fisted a hand in the lapel of his robe, obviously distressed. "When she leaves this village, my daughter is vulnerable!" He swallowed hurriedly, throat sticking, convulsing. "If anything happened to her, I...I..." The words were cut off as Minato stuttered and choked. Stopping himself with a hand pressed to his forehead, the Hokage whispered, "She's all I have left, Jiraiya." He sounded defeated, the weariness of a village pressing down on his shoulders. "Just make sure she comes back to me." Leaning forward, he rested his head on the Sage's neck and took a shaky breath. "Please."

Jiraiya took his student's head in his hands and lifted it til they were eye to eye. "Where I'm taking her, Kyodo will not be able to follow, no matter who he is." He released his pupil and smiled gently. "I can't tell you where, that'll be Naruto's secret to tell if she chooses to. What I can tell you is that I will bring her back to you, Minato. Even if I have to drag her back from the gates of hell, I will bring her back to you." For a brief moment, their eyes met, and the two men shared a look of mutual respect that transcended that of student-master.

Then Jiraiya burst out laughing and ruffled the Namikaze's bright hair, an act as old as their relationship. "Oh and by the way," He slumped to the ground and yawned loudly. "Who are these associates?"

"Kyodo's team."

The Sannin nodded wisely, "Right, right, ok that makes sense." A few seconds passed in silence. "Hold it!"

'And he finally gets it,' Minato smirked.

"A-A-A whole _team_!" Jiraiya stammered, blinking rapidly. "More like the one who scares you so much?"

Petulantly Minato threw back, "I'm not scared!" Then, embarrassed by his outburst, he muttered, "Intimidated. I'm intimidated."

The Sannin waved this away impatiently, his eyes shut in concentration. "What do they do? Who are they? How strong are they?" His bombardment of questions flew from his mouth in a stream of words, practically indistinguishable. The spy within him interrogated first, processed later.

"It's a group of four powerful shinobi, who follow him around everywhere, or at least most of the time. It..._unbalances the odds,_ you could say." Minato's expression darkened as he spoke, eyebrows lowering over his stormy blue eyes. "One on one, I could handle them, so could you," He nodded at his Sensei quickly between sentences. "But as a group..." A snort of self-deprecating derision shot from his nose. "We stand no chance against them. It's like they're designed as a unit to complement each other's abilities perfectly."

Jiraiya ran his hands through his hair, digging his fingers in deep. "So, Naruto..."

"Stands no chance." Minato said bluntly, worry evident in every plane of his face. "Staying in control and not using the fox's chakra, there's almost no way she'd survive."

Jiraiya smirked, one white eyebrow raising quickly. "You know how Naruto hates odds."

-x-

'So there's a team of four shinobi following this guy Kyodo?' Naruto was lying back, arms bent behind her head.

Her mental manifestation was feeling the burning heat of Prolonged exposure to the burning heat of Kurama's presence; she'd had to roll up her pants to her knees and strip down to her white undershirt, a tight-fitting sleeveless turtleneck given to her by Kakashi at her Jonin graduation party.

Wiping beads of sweat from her forehead, the baking Jinchuuriki grumbled towards the cage, 'Can you turn down the heat?' She tugged the collar of her shirt away with a finger. 'Your host is cooking.'

_'More pressing matters are at hand_.' Kurama admonished snidely, a steaming puff of breath oozing from the bars around him.

'Fine, fine.' Rolling her eyes, Naruto held up her hand and extended four fingers. 'Now let me see if I've got this right. Ok, number one: Hyami?' The demon issued a grunt of approval. 'He can...wait for it...' She scrunched up her nose in concentration before snapping her finger and thumb sharply. 'Manipulate your spirit and turn it against you, and some other weird thing, right?'

Recieving a hum of confirmation she continued, 'Number two: Sanzata.' A small shiver of revulsion trickled down her spine. 'You said she...' Naruto screwed up her face further in disgust. 'Steals Kekkei Genkai by killing a user and eating their heart.'

Unbidden, Sasuke and Hinata appeared before her eyes momentarily. She shook her head to dispel the images. 'What about the other two?'

The Nine-Tails answered in a gratingly arrogant voice that reverberated around the stone room. _'They have never had the misfortune to encounter me_.'

Naruto coughed, stifling a snort. 'But didn't the two you did meet beat you?' Pretending innocence, she twirled a lock of hair round her finger. 'So the other two probably could too.'

_'They did not beat me, youngling. They defeated the vessel I was contained in at the time_.' A few burning torches in the chamber blew out as Kyuubi sighed lightly. _'The vessel before that woman._'

The Jonin cocked her head upwards. 'My mother?'

'_Mito_.'

Naruto struggled up onto her elbows and stared with wide eyes into the cage. 'Before Mito? But that was years ago!'

_'They have been around for a very long time_.'

'What happened when you met them the first time?'

_'Mito's brother, Nakame Uzumaki, came across them as a child. He had no chance, fatally wounded before I could even itervene. He was bleeding to death around me but for some reason, he gripped onto me as he suffered, the only living thing he could find._' The fox huffed angrily. _'He stopped me breaking free. He held on til his clan managed to find him, sacrificing many member to simply distract the two enough to get him away.'_ Naruto winced at the thought of so many of her maternal clan dying, despite the fact that they were massacred not too long after anyway. '_Anyway_,' He sounded almost bored with the story. _'Before the boy could die I was transferred to his sister._'

The blonde felt her eyes sting. 'That's terrible. Why did they want to hurt him? He was just a little boy.'

Kurama grunted softly before replying. There was a strange hint of guilt to his voice when he finally spoke. '_Me_.'

-x-

"Just take her now," Minato grimaced at Jiraiya. "I don't think I can say goodbye."

"Try to think of it as any other mission you send her on, a difficult A-Rank maybe? Or an S-Rank?" The Sage queried, clapping him gently on the back. Then he reached down and hefted the sixteen year old girl onto his shoulder, next to his already considerably sized pack. "We'll be back before you know it!"

"You better be," The tall blonde bit his lip with a still worried expression. Then it relaxed into a soft smile as he said quietly, "Or I'll hunt you for the rest of your toad-filled days, all the way to Mount Myoboku."

The Sannin laughed and began to walk away, raising a hand in farewell behind him, the unconscious girl swinging on his back. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind!"

Minato stood and watched his most precious people walk away from him til they were black specks in the distance. 'Come back to me.'

-x-

Unknown to all, Sasuke Uchiha was perched in the branches of a tree by the edge of the road, listening to the whole exchange.

Running a hand through his thick black hair he adjusted his ANBU mask with the other, pulling it down by the small beak. With an absentminded finger he traced the markings he had drawn on it's cheek as he stared down at the fading figures below. Beneath it's cover he frowned, watching his childhood friend being hauled off on the Sannin's shoulder.

From the sound of Minato and Jiraiya's conversation, Naruto wouldn't be having a safe journey. An odd sensation flared in his gut as he saw the limp form of the young blonde and realised how serious it must be if even the Fourth was scared. 'She's going to get herself in trouble,' Sasuke groaned mentally. 'And I won't be there to save her.'

They'd always looked out for each other, since they were kids. Whatever this danger was, it nearly scared him to think he'd have to leave her to fight it herself. Nearly. Sasuke hadn't felt true fear since the night Itachi had woken him up and dragged him from his bed, hoisted him into his shoulders and run, run away from their whole lives. But now...thinking of Naruto alone, bleeding somewhere as she cries for help but no one answers...it's the closest he'd been to being afraid in years.

-x-

_**Author's Note:**_

_Don't hate me! School has just been...like getting hit by a truck. Over and over and over and over again. The workload is smothering me! But no excuses. It did take me way too long to redo this chapter and that's because it was my least favorite and it was really frustrating me so I basically rewrote most of it._

_Anyway, CYBER HAND HUGS for every single person who follows, reviews and favorites. You are irrevocably amazing. _

_Harley_

xxx


	8. Chapter 6

He was running away from the village, breath coming in heavy gasps. A yellow streak flashed through the trees before him; a blur of lightning in the darkness. '_She's going too fast. I can't stop her_!' Desperation pumped through his veins, spurring him onwards. He had to warn her, had to _stop_ her. It wasn't safe for her to leave Konoha. Something was going to hurt her and she didn't know. She didn't understand.

"NARUTO," He screamed at the top of his bursting lungs. "COME BACK!" But she wasn't listening, or couldn't hear him. She was getting further and further from him with each step, disappearing into the foliage. No matter how fast he went he couldn't keep up with the blonde girl. The thing was though, he wasn't moving fast. He was slowing down; feet lagging on each branch. His hand reached out towards her, and shouted her name with the last of his breath, "NARUTO!"

Then a voice whispered through the leaves, terror reverberating in every syllable. "Sasuke!" She'd stopped running and her hands were stretched out back to him, blue eyes open wide in fear. "Sasuke!" He could see a shadow, darker than starless night, move behind her. He opened his mouth to warn her but no sound came out. Then an arm, covered in red cloth, wrapped around her waist and tugged Naruto into the darkness.

He could hear his friend screaming but he couldn't move his legs. '_What Jutsu is this_?' He was too _weak_. Tears of frustration ran from his eyes, a grimace twisting his mouth. The sound of Naruto's screams penetrated deep into his head. Sasuke shook his head, trying to stop the noise. He began to shake as his hands flew up to block his ears. The noise was overwhelming. The air itself seemed to be whispering frantically to him.

"**Wake up Sasuke. Wake up."**

-x-

Sasuke woke with a start, feet tangled in his sheets. Blinking, his blurry eyes focused slowly on his oldest _free_ relative. Obito stood next to him with a frown. "Are you alright?" Concern was thick in the Jonin's voice. "You were shouting," He looked away awkwardly. "And crying." The man's jovial nature was hidden as he crouched down by the ANBU's bed and looked him in the eyes. Black met black as he spoke, "Sasuke. You can tell me anything that's worrying you" Then he broke out in a smile. "We Uchiha have to stick together!"

The boy couldn't speak. '_That was all a dream_?' He was relieved that none of it had been real. But at the same time...he had been so affected by the dream that Sasuke still worried for her safety. Having heard what the Hokage and Jiraiya had discussed, he had no doubt that danger would find Naruto. Her _screams_ still echoed in his head. "I...I had a nightmare." He was reluctant to talk to Obito about the dream; it felt wrong to show such emotion to someone else. Since the Uchiha coup, he had kept many things hidden. His feelings for Naruto were one of them. Not even the girl herself knew how much he valued her. Itachi had taught him that his emotions were a weakness, both to himself and to others.

"What about?" Obito stepped back as Sasuke sat up in his bed. The younger Uchiha put a quivering hand over his eyes and took a shaky breath. He visibly hesitated before he answered. '_He doesn't want to tell me? What could it be_?'Obito wondered. Then a horrible thought struck the Jonin. 'Could _it be...Orochimaru_?'

The cursed Sannin had already tried to make Itachi his bodily vessel while he was away from the village. The ANBU Captain had thwarted Orochimaru himself when he had been attacked. This was a testament to the strength of the Uchiha Clan. It made Obito proud and scared that their family was considered so valuable and powerful that they should be targeted in such a way. Furthermore, he knew that he himself was too old to be possessed. This did not, however, apply to Sasuke. He was still at risk. '_Is Orochimaru trying to enter his body through his dreams?_'

Before he could worry himself too much over this potential danger, the boy spoke. "Naruto." He turned his face away from Obito, running a hand through his raven hair. He sighed. "It was about Naruto."

-x-

Minato sat in his office and eyed the piles of paperwork on his desk. He was bored. More so than usual. He kept expecting his daughter to vault in through the window and demand a better mission or complain that Kakashi was late for yet another training session or simply sit and eat a bowl of ramen on the windowsill. It was these interruptions that broke the monotony of everyday Hokage work. He groaned and laid his head on the desk. He wasn't working properly with Naruto popping into his head every minute. '_I should never of let Jiraiya take her_,' He thought anxiously.

His thought process was halted by a sharp knock on the doors. "Come in," He quickly raised his head from the desk and picked up a wad of paper. Minato shuffled it distractedly as a figure stepped quietly into the room. He looked up, eyes widening in mild surprise. "Sasuke?" He was no stranger to seeing his daughter's childhood friend in his office; usually dragged in at the end of her arm as she protested some matter. It was, however, a shock to see him without his ANBU mask on. As a member of the organisation, he was supposed to keep his mask on to conceal his identity. Without the mask, determination was clearly visible upon his face.

"Lord Hokage." Sasuke bent over in respect to the legendary ninja. "I have a request."

Minato lifted a blonde eyebrow. There was noticeable tension in the ANBU's voice. "Yes?"

The Uchiha crossed his arms and ran his fingers along his forearm protectors. "I want create a team of specific ninja to protect the village." The Hokage's eyebrow rose higher. Sasuke ploughed on, "I think perimeter watches and border patrols are necessary in current times."

'_Current times? Does he know about Kyodo? If so...how did he..._' The idea that someone might have overheard his conversation with the Sannin worried him; it was confidential information. "I hardly think that's necessary, there is always many shinobi here in Konoha protecting the..."

"I know." It had been a while since anyone apart from Naruto had interrupted Minato. "But I feel that now it is more necessary than ever." He paused briefly and took a deep breath, frowning as if contemplating what to say next. "Forgive me Hokage, but I must confess I listened to your discussion with the Sannin Jiraiya. I know about Kyodo. I know why Naruto had to leave the village. That she has to get stronger to protect us all."

"That was confidential information Sasuke!" Minato stood up from his chair and thumped a fist angrily on the desk. "You should know better than to spy on your Hokage!" To his credit, the boy didn't move back, like most exposed to the anger of the Yellow Flash; only a twitch of the eye giving away his discomfort.

Then, unexpectedly, Sasuke stepped forward and defiantly began to speak again, hands clenched in tight fists. "I wasn't there to spy on you!" The standard bored tone to the Uchiha's voice was gone, "I came to say goodbye to Naruto!" He walked quickly to the desk and laid his palms flat, staring the Hokage in the face. "I came to tell her that if she has to make such a sacrifice for us, we here at the village should at least make ourselves less defenceless!"

"Less defenceless? You discredit your village Uchiha." Minato's voice had turned cold. "It is my duty to protect this village and I will not have you say that it is not sufficient."

"_You_ alone are not enough to defend Konoha; let the will of fire be shared!" Black and blue eyes bored into each other – challenging. "Let us have a part in our own protection!" With that, Sasuke lifted his hands from the desk and shoved them into his pockets. As he turned and walked away from the Namikaze, he said quietly, "You are not the only weapon of the Leaf." Then he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Minato stared at the spot where Sasuke had disappeared. '_He's right_,' He put his head into his hands heavily. '_I'm not the only one who can protect this village_.' His daughter rose unbidden to his mind. He grimaced. '_The weight falls onto the shoulders of others now too. I have to get used to that.' _

Sighing, he pulled out a scroll of paper and began to write a mission statement for a guard team led by Sasuke Uchiha.

-x-

A day's walk away, outside the small village of Takune, Naruto was arguing with her godfather. "I can't believe you!" She crossed her arms and pouted shamelessly. "I mean you could've waited for me to wake up at least!"

"Give it a rest kid." Jiraiya had been enduring this tirade for six hours; since the young Jonin had woken up on his shoulder. "I get it." He held his hands up in a pacifying gesture and smiled benignly at the girl. "When we get into Takune, how'd you fancy some ramen?" It worked. Naruto stopped moaning and turned wide blue eyes to the Sage.

"Really? Great! You're the best Pervy-Sage!"

"Don't call me that!"

But she wasn't listening, already running ahead with loud cheers and whooping. '_That girl_,' Jiraiya thought with a tender chuckle. '_Thinks with her stomach instead of her head_.' As the gates of Takune came into sight the Sannin called to his student, "Naruto! Come back here!" The blonde leapt back his way with blinding speed. Jiraiya hated that technique. It always gave him a headache. But that could always be the people performing it.

'_Namikazes._' The name had come to known in all corners of the Shinobi world, supported by fear or respect. The Sannin himself had had the _pleasure _of teaching both of the only members of the family. Admittedly, Minato was very easy to be around and Naruto was the most genuinely good person he had ever met, but at times...they were infuriating with their constant positivity and determined work ethic. Their strengths were their weaknesses. _'Their emotions will get them killed_.' He hated thinking it.

Banishing the thought from his head, Jiraiya put his hands on the young girl's shoulders. "Take of your forehead protector. We're going undercover."

Naruto wrinkled up her nose. "Why?"

"You, my dear, have a pretty considerable bounty on your head." It was true. She was among the highest values in the Bingo Books of most (if not all) nation's shinobi. "And I can't be bothered to keep dissuading every amateur ninja that wants to have a go at winning the prize. Ok?"

The blonde Jonin made a face. "But I'll beat anyone who wants to try it!"

"That's not the point and you know it."

"Fine."

She wasn't going to like the next part. "To disguise your most recognisable features," Her eyes narrowed. Definitely not going to like it. "We need to cover up your scars."

"Oh!" She gasped. "That's fine!" She patted her cheeks distractedly. "With what?"

'_Here goes..._' The Sannin thought anxiously. "With this?"

Naruto watched as her godfather pulled a long black stretch of cloth out of his pack. "How does that..." Her eyes stretched wide as she realised what he meant. "NO WAY. You're kidding me!" She tugged the material out of his fingers and dangled in front of him. "How am I supposed to speak with this on?!"

Jiraiya sighed deeply. "You aren't. It's the second part of your disguise." She frowned angrily at him, the force of her gaze making the Sage swallow nervously. "Your personality is detailed in the Bingo Book. It says you're loud, motivational, over-confident and stubborn. I happen to agree." A look of outrage spread across Naruto's face and she opened her mouth to shout angrily at him but he held up a hand and continued, "So if I tell people you're my dumb niece, they won't suspect it's you!" _'And I'll get a bit of peace and quiet for once.'_

Naruto scowled. "Whatever," Then she wrapped the band of cloth around her mouth and knotted it tightly at the back. It lay just above her chin and below her nose. "**_Mmphf_**." The brooding Jonin glared pointedly at her mentor before marching off ahead of him.

He knew he had to appease her or this was going to be a _very_ awkward trip. "Hey kid!" She didn't turn around. "After Takune I'll teach you a new technique alright?" Naruto stopped, flicking her long ponytail around as she turned and looked at the man. Then she nodded curtly and walked on.

-x-

**_Author's note:_**

**_K right so this chapter is the last one before some ACTION ok? I don't think I'll be very good at writing fight scenes...but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it :) _**

**_At the moment, I've got about 2/3 of the story planned out. So I know whats going to happen I just need to write it now alright? Cool. _**

**_If you want to know I'm off on holiday for two whole weeks at the end of this one woooo – SO I'm going to try and write like 3 or 4 chapters and publish them all in one go before I leave so that theres plenty for you to read while I'm away! Sound like a good plan? GREAT._**

**_xxxxx_**


	9. Chapter 7

Naruto sat cross-legged on the bed in their rented room and stared in confusion at the Toad Sage. "Summoning? Like what you do with Gamabunta? That's the reason you took me away from Konoha?" Jiraiya nodded. "Do you want me to learn how to summon toads? Because that'd be awesome!" He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"No."

"What? Why not?" Her face fell at his rejection. "I could definitely handle it! It just takes loads of chakra right?" Her determination warmed the Sannin's heart; she was so like her mother sometimes.

In an amused tone he said, "Let me finish. I said no because although you could definitely manage summoning a toad, they are the most docile of creatures. This doesn't really fit your personality." Before she could protest he explained further, "It suits me and your father very well. Neither of us goes _looking_ for trouble. Nor do toads. So we work well together. Admittedly, I can see you getting along with many of the toads, there's no question about that. But I believe that it just wouldn't be the most effective partnership."

When Naruto had been around thirteen years old, he had believed that she was a toad summoner. But as the years progressed and the girl matured, he could see that she was suited to another. One that was widely believed to be only a legend by all but those who had witnessed the truth. "We can call those that you bond with your 'spirit animals'."

Disappointment had turned to anticipation as the Namikaze leaned forward with her hands on her knees. "What's my spirit animal?! Tell me Pervy-Sage!"

Kyuubi stirred in his prison. '_Isn't it obvious_?"

Naruto ignored him and waited for Jiraiya to speak. Unaware of the comment made inside Naruto's head, he agreed with it, "I really thought that you'd be able to guess which one," When she glared at him for agreeing with the demon (something he was ignorant of), he hurriedly said, "A fox. Your spirit animal is a fox. I'm certain of it."

_'I told you it was obvious. Stupid child.' _

'Hey! It wasn't that clear. Just because _you're_ a fox doesn't mean my spirit animal would be one.'

_'But I'm an animal and I'm part of your spirit. Not that difficult to figure out...even for you.' _Inside her mind, Naruto pulled off a boot and threw it through the bars of his cage. A low roar resounded throughout the winding corridors of her head. _'How dare you!'_

With a smirk she said, 'Next time don't be so rude. Okay?'

'_You can't tell me what to do, infant.'_

With a laugh, the blonde focused and opened her eyes to Jiraiya's face. "Let's get started shall we? Can I summon a fox right now?"

"No no, summoning a fox takes more preparation than any other animal. For them, you have to first go to their Sanctuary and let them evaluate you. If they think you are strong enough they will allow you to sign their summoning scroll."

"And if not?"

"Get out of there as quickly as you can. And whatever you do, don't disrespect any of their kind. As a species they are fiercely protective of their own." Then he smiled fondly and stood up. "But I'll be there to help you with all of that. As a Sage I get _some_ respect from other groups. They will probably tolerate me being there with you." Reaching down, he ruffled his goddaughter's hair as he said, "Now how about we go get something to eat huh?"

-x-

"Two pork buns please!" Jiraiya smiled at the old woman manning the stall. Beaming, she placed the steaming mounds into his outstretched hands. The grin faded as she looked behind him and saw the blonde girl glaring at her customer.

"Can I help you dear?"

Naruto turned her gaze onto the vendor. "Mmpf. Mmmmfs," The old shopkeeper cupped a hand around her ear and leaned towards the angry girl.

"Speak up!"

With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, Naruto pointed with a jab at her black gag. She'd had it on in public for two days now and was _really_ losing her patience with it. It was so hard to eat with! Despite the Sannin telling her they were only passing through he seemed to be getting overly attached to the 'scenery' of the village (as he called it). 'Yeah, if scenery is all at chest-height.' She thought sarcastically.

But it wasn't just boredom that made her want to leave Takune. No, there was something else. Since the day had begun a feeling of unease had settled in Naruto's heart; she felt like she was being watched. She knew that she was probably just being paranoid; even Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, hadn't commented on having a similar feeling. But still...she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following them.

_'You're right you know. There is a shinobi watching the two of you. A strong one at that.' _Kurama growled from his cage. '_I_ _can sense him. But his exact strength is hidden from me as if there is a layer covering it_.'

'I can take him, whoever he is.' Naruto relished in being able to _speak,_ if only in her mind. And even if her conversation partner was a demonic nine-tailed fox.

He grunted half-heartedly, '_Do not overestimate your abilities. If it one of Kyodo's men you will need _my_ help_.' As the blonde Jonin frowned he continued, '_Despite your blatant aversion to the fact, I do make you stronger.'_

'Be quiet.' She blinked quickly and saw Jiraiya and the elderly woman staring at her with worried expressions. Not able to speak distinguishably, she raised her eyebrows at their anxious stares.

Embarrassed, Jiraiya coughed and looked away. "You spaced out." Without pausing to hear her explanation (because with the material covering her mouth that probably wouldn't help clear matters up anyway), he kept speaking, "I have to talk to you. Now." Naruto looked at him quizzically as he took her arm and led her over to a dark alley, away from the bustling street. Quickly he cast a genjutsu that shielded them from view. "You can take off your gag now."

With a sharp pull, the blonde Jonin whipped the black cloth from her mouth. "What's this about Jiraiya?" She hadn't missed the alarmed look on his face.

"Someone's here. I can sense it." He put a large hand over his face and leaned against the wall. Under his breath he muttered, "This is my fault. I delayed here too long." Then in a louder voice he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and said, "We have to leave Takune right now." He wasn't sure that the power he felt was one of Kyodo's followers, but for them to have been followed by such a strong power worried him. He wasn't willing to risk staying in the village just on the off-chance that it was a simple bounty-hunter.

Naruto began to pull on his arm urgently but he continued thinking about how to escape without notifying the other ninja. "Jiraiya." There was an edge to Naruto's voice; a slight tremble. "We have to go." He shook her off, too engrossed in his thoughts. "Jiraiya!" The girl poked him hard in the cheek, grabbing his attention. Her eyes were wide, panic screaming out of them. "RUN!"

Then they were running, leaping from roof to roof. Naruto was using speed close to that of the Hirashin, tugging the Sage alongside her. All of a sudden he could feel it too; a power rising higher and higher at an explosive rate behind them. In seconds they were out of the village, leaving it their dust. But no sooner had they gone twenty metres could both ninja feel a burst of burning air at their backs. Fire.

Jiraiya whipped around and gasped. Takune was aflame, the whole place an inferno. Then from behind him he heard a whisper over the roar of the flames. "All those people. Who would do this?" He turned and saw Naruto standing behind him, eyes reflecting the blaze. She stood straight, anger emanating from every part of her. "Why?"

And she was gone, a crack of lightning flashing towards the hellfire. "NO NARUTO!" Jiraiya hurtled after her, but his speed paled in comparison to his student's. '_I promised Minato I would keep her safe_,' Desperation spurred on his running. '_Only two groups of people have that much chakra: Kyodo's followers and the Jinchuuri. She's going to get killed!'_

-x-

'_That should get their attention_.' A malicious smirk rolled across his white face. In the centre of the burning village stood a man; eyes closed as he heard the screams of agony all around him. It was music to his twisted ears. His pale skin stood out against the shifting orange and red hues of the flames, snow in the heart of the fire. Then he opened his eyes and watched the people burn. And laughed.

-x-

**_Author's note:_**

**_I think it's going to be only two chapters for these two weeks. Is that ok? Because there really isn't much I can do about it now. If you're not inspred you're not inspired! Ha that sounded stupid. I tend to ramble a bit in my author notes. Sorry about that. Well I'm off on holiday tomorrow wooo so I'll publish the other chapter(s?) that I did for while im away. Hope people are enjoying this. I don't know because NO ONE'S REVIEWING. Sorry sorry sorry. Touchy subject. Anyway, thanks to everyone to has reviwed, favourited and followed this baby of mine. We both really appreciate the support. And if anyone wants a cameo of their favourite character, PM me and I might just slip them in ;) _**

**_xxxx_**


	10. Chapter 8

Leaving Jiraiya's shouts behind her, Naruto leapt towards the inferno, utilising the time-altering speed of the Hirashin. She had thrown one of her father's special kunai towards the roaring flames and quickly cast a fire-protection-Jutsu on herself, hands flashing through the signs. It was just as Itachi had taught her and Sasuke; for a short time she was immune to any fire. She was prepared to go into the heart of the fire to deliver retribution to this _heartless_ arsonist.

In a heartbeat, Naruto found herself standing by the rubble of a burning building, surrounded on all sides by the dense inferno. Time seemed to move in slow-motion as she watched her kunai clatter to to the cobblestones in front of her, sinking in a sea of flame. It had been stopped by a cloud of white mist that was blending with the smoke before where she stood. As the blonde took in a steadying breath she was bent over with a hoarse cough. 'Damn Jutsu doesn't cover smoke...Fucks sake!' Shaking her head Naruto tore off a sleeve of her cropped black t-shirt and tied it over her mouth and nose.

'What _is_ this?' She squinted through the thick falling ash and waves of rippling heat. Even if she had never paid attention at the academy when there was no fighting involved, the young Jonin was pretty certain that fog in the centre of a _fire_ had never been mentioned in class. This was something completely unheard of. Without thinking Naruto began to walk forward with her hand outstretched, fingers curled in hesitantly. When she was close enough to brush the surface, if she stretched out her hand fully as she was about to, a deep roar resonated through her head.

'_STOP!_' She was shocked to an abrupt halt and her hand flew back like she'd been burned. Within her consciousness, Kurama rattled the bars of his cage as he pressed his gaping jaws against them. Frantic red eyes darted side to side in panic. '_BACK AWAY!_' So strong was the demon's alarm, so loud the volume of his snarl, that Naruto's eyes opened wide in irrational terror and she staggered back from the vapour. Stumbling backwards she tripped and fell onto her back. As she tried to crawl through the piles of ash and distance herself from the pale haze the Namikaze gasped through her gag as a memory was thrust into the front of her mind.

-x-

_Running in a field. The Uzumaki clan symbol is visible on the back of his hand. People surround him. They're all so much bigger than him. They have the same symbol on their clothes. He knows them. Thinks he does. Voices shout at him to run and find others. He doesn't understand what they mean. Stops running. Breaths are harder to take now. Two people grab his arms and pull him. They're running faster than he can keep up. They drag him when he stumbles. He wants to tell them to stop but he can't find the words. His mouth can't form them. Then they do stop. There's a cloud in front of them. One of the people shouts at the other one. They move their hands quickly and one jumps towards the whiteness._

_The person falls screaming as they touch it. Half in the cloud they shriek and reach their arms out to the man holding his hand. He looks at their face. It's his mother lying on the ground. He feels numb. Hunching in a ball he puts his hand over his ear. The man won't let go of his other hand. He is holding it too tight. It hurts. He pulls but the man shouts at him. He pushes him away from the whiteness. Hard. He stumbles and falls. The ground feels cool against his face. He looks up to see the man fall next to him. There is a golden kunai embedded in his chest. It is his father who has fallen. The stars are reflected in his open eyes._

_All around him is screaming. He tries to get up. He doesn't want to look at his father's face anymore. But he can't move fast enough. He sees the cloud is closer. It touches his toes. It feels like they are being stabbed over and over again. He lifts his head to see them. They are untouched. Then it is spreading up his legs as they are covered in white. He can't move anymore. He cries out. No words come. Only meaningless noise. He doesn't understand how he could feel so much pain when nothing is happening to him. He can hear footsteps getting closer. Help me please. He wants to say it. But he can't speak. The cloud reaches his neck. And he stops screaming. Breaths wheeze through his throat. He hears people say not to touch him. If they can't touch him how will they save him? He tries to look for them but tears clog his vision._

_Then it reaches his face and he is covered completely. And it's everywhere. In his eyes his nose his mouth. He can't see, can't breathe. The whiteness has turned to black in his useless vision. In his ears is silence. Then someone is laughing. It isn't a comforting laugh, like his mothers, or a familiar giggle, like his little sister's. It's high and scary and all around him. It is like the cloud is laughing at him for being so weak. A deep voice in his head is trying to make him move. A burning sensation ripples through his whole body. He is on fire. But only on the inside. He is dying. He could already be dead. The laughter is the only thing telling him he is still alive. Then the sharp pain in his stomach tells him too._

"_NAKAME!"_

_-x-_

Drenched in sweat Naruto's eyes flew open. Her hair was a golden halo around her head as she lay on the glowing cobbles. Her breaths were coming in shaky gasps, chest rising desperately.'What _was _that?' The last desperate scream echoed in her head. It was haunting.

There was a pause before Kyuubi replied, '_What would happen if you had touched that mist. Not that I care what happens to you but I don't want to go through that again.'_

Flames roared in Naruto's ears. 'Was that..._his_ memory?'

'_Yes.'_

A shudder ran down her spine. 'How old was he when he was killed?' She dreaded the answer but she had to know.

He paused again. When he at last spoke, his voice was tainted with something close to guilt. '_Five.' _

Naruto closed her eyes. 'Fuck.' A though occurs to her. 'Why couldn't he call for help?'

In a deep growl, Kurama answered, '_He was mute_.'

Silence fell between the two. The blonde slowly rose to her feet. Then she stated coldly, 'I'm going to kill the bastard. For Nakame, for the villagers of Takune, and for myself.' She clenched her fists, the nails biting into her palm. 'He doesn't deserve to live.'

Then Naruto turned to the stationary mist. It hadn't even moved forward. It was like she was being taunted. In Nakame's memory, the laughter she had heard sounded insane. To know that the owner of such a voice, and the ability to harm a child was somewhere in front of her, fired the blonde up for a fight. He had to atone for what he had done. But while he was hidden behind the thick fog she couldn't touch him. "COWARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She had to goad him out of his safe zone. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Naruto could feel her skin being caressed lightly by the fire. It didn't hurt for the time being, but she couldn't stay in the flames much longer. She'd never been as good with fire as Sasuke; it wasn't her natural affinity.

'One last try,' the Jonin thought as she began to back slowly away from the misty wall. 'Then I have to get out of here.' Then she remembered a Jutsu she had seen her father use. A voice-amplification Jutsu he used to make announcements. It involved pretty simple hand signs; she could handle it. Pushing her entwined fingers to the base of her throat she called out, "FIGHT ME!" Then she tugged another special kunai from her thigh holster and hurled it towards the fresh air. The heat around her was getting unbearable. Closing her eyes and focusing, again Naruto exercised the Hirashin and followed the swift flight of the kunai.

-x-

Behind her, a white foot stepped out of the mist and a bright red smile spread across Hyami's face; blood on snow. "Enough playing I think?" A giggle slipped out of his mouth. "I think so," Pale hands clapped together and produced a puff of fog, dousing the flames around it. "Playtimes over for the Jinchuuri!" Another laugh rippled through the fiery village. "But for us it has just begun!" Wide black eyes opened unevenly while he sang in a high-pitched voice, "Let us take the demon!" Then, stepping fully from the cloudy haze, the man began to walk unsteadily towards the outside of the inferno, trailing the white vapour. He couldn't stop laughing.

-x-

_**AHHH so annoying. This chapter was supposed to upload before I went on holiday, but I think my laptop turned off mid-upload. So sorry about that haha ;)**_

_**Anyway, I'm back and I have a free week of doing absolutely nothing (how amazing) so I'm going to take my-(tanned)-self and write some more! YAY.**_

_**If you're wondering why the language in the memory is so basic, it's because its from Nakame's perspective, and he's 5. Probably not the widest vocabulary? I hope you think it's authentic enough, I wasn't really sure how to phrase it, but I went with this, Ok?**_

_**XXXXXX**_


	11. Chapter 9

As Naruto fell to her hands and knees at the charred edge of the inferno and took a gasping breath of pure air, Jiraiya leant down and tugged her up harshly by the collar. "What were you _thinking_?" He pulled her up so she was dangling with her sandals brushing the black earth. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Naruto turned her head away from his gaze, blonde hair falling across her face. She knew she'd been irresponsible. The Sannin couldn't have followed her into the fire even if she was being killed. He didn't know the fire-protection-Jutsu; outside of the Uchiha clan, she was the only one trusted with the ancient clan technique. Jiraiya spoke again, his tone softer, "But that's not the biggest problem we have now," He put the blonde back on the ground and wiped a patch of ash off her cheek. "What did you see in there? You look pretty shaken up."

Naruto rolled her blue eyes up to look at her concerned godfather. Brushing off some more of the ash that coated her clothes she sighed, "I'm fine," A brief shudder slid down her spine, despite the thick heat that covered the two. "Kurama just showed me a...quite disturbing memory that's all." When she saw Jiraiya's expression turn quizzical she continued, "It was about Nakame Uzumaki, the boy Kyodo's men killed. While I was in the fire I saw mist," Now Jiraiya looked a little incredulous, but Naruto wasn't one to mind what other people thought. "And the memory showed me what it does to you. What it _did_ to Nakame and his parents." She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly. "And I heard laughter. But it wasn't normal!" Naruto was looking at the toad sage desperately, like she needed him to _believe_ her about this. Her voice was shaking as she continued, "It was like nothing I've ever heard before. There were two people laughing with the same voice!" The Jonin's eyes were wide as she finished quietly, "It was pure insanity."

As the words came out of her mouth, she gasped and grabbed Jiraiya's arm. There was a dark shadow walking through the flames towards them. Behind the figure was a trail of white mist, rising out from above the hellfire in wispy tendrils. Naruto's grip on Jiraiya's arm became tighter and he looked down to see her ordinarily beautiful features twisted into a snarling grimace. Her blue eyes had darkened a tint of red leaking around the borders of her iris. Her canine teeth seemed to be more pointed as she bared them in a thinly restrained anger. He reached a hand down to her shoulder and squeezed it with enough force to make her wince and her eyes darted to look at him. The harsh lines of her face became softer as Naruto regained control of her emotions once more. "Thanks." Naruto whispered to her Sensei.

"Get behind me Naruto," the Sannin growled. Reaching out an arm he pushed her behind him as he spoke, keeping his eyes focused on the approaching enemy.

The blonde made a noise of disgust. "Are you joking?" As she stepped out from behind his arm she tugged three shuriken out of her hip holster. Clenching them between her fingers she leant into a slight crouch. "You don't get to have all the fun." Her tone was light, joking even, but her expression was strained; hair stuck to her forehead and temples with nervous perspiration.

A clap broke through the roar of the flames. "I like your enthusiasm!" Pale hands were clasped together as Hyami stepped out of the wreckage of the burning village. He bared a smile showing too many teeth as he spoke. Naruto could only stare at the foreign shinobi. His skin was whiter than snow, something she herself had only seen twice on missions while in the Land of Snow itself. There was something horribly unnatural about the lack of pigment. It was like he was hardly there; almost blending in with the massive cloud of pale vapour behind him. Long ivory hair flowed down past narrow shoulders. "Admirable in the face of something unknown, I must say!" The slightly drawled accent of the Land of Snow was distinct in his speech. Jiraiya struggled to hide his unease as Hyami turned his icy gaze upon him. "Youth is the future," He giggled quickly. "Wouldn't you agree...Toad Sage?" The smile hadn't left his face as he stared at the pair, eyes flickering face to face.

Naruto opened her mouth to shout at him. She was fighting to contain her anger and not punch the guy straight in his smirking face. '_Don't_.' She shut her mouth quickly. Kyuubi scraped his claws against the damp floor of his prison. It rang in the young Jonin's ears as he spoke, '_Don't be stupid. Remember what I told you about him_?'

'No! Which one is he?'

"My name," Naruto frowned in confusion as the alabaster man chuckled an answer to a question he shouldn't have heard. "Is Hyami Hamagiki." Reaching to his side, he pushed aside the folds of ashy white cloth that shrouded his pallid body and plucked out a gleaming golden kunai. "And I," He began to spin it on a thin finger, watching it as it turned. His smile widened as he looked up sharply at the Namikaze girl. The kunai stopped, point aimed at himself. A burst of psychotic laughter burst from his throat. "Cannot die!" Then he buried to the hilt in his chest.

-x-

"C'mon Shikamaru," Sasuke leant forward over the Shogi board, knocking a piece onto the floor. With an exaggerated sigh, full of a weariness uncharacteristic for a sixteen year old, the Nara boy leant down to pick up the piece. This was the last place the ANBU had to go; he'd already been to see Choji, Ino, Sakura and to the Hyuuga Compound to see Neji and Hinata. Everyone had decided to join the patrol group he was organising, some for different reasons than others...

**_Choji_**

_"Sasuke!" The youngest Akimichi grinned as he opened the door to the Uchiha. Since they'd been on a mission together a year ago, Choji seemed determined to get past the cold demeanour that most of Konoha believed _was _Sasuke Uchiha. Leaning against the doorframe, the chubby Chuunin stuffed a handful of crisps into his wide mouth. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_Encouraged by the welcome, the raven-haired ANBU smirked. He liked the positivity of the larger boy. "Well I've talked to the Hokage about making a village patrol team. I get to choose who..." He paused as he took in the other shinobi's ecstatic expression. "...Who would work well in a team together."_

_Choji held up a hand and turned his face away slightly. "Say no more Sasuke." Holding out the bag of snacks he beamed further. "OF COURSE!" Then he tugged the lonely Uchiha into a bone-crushing hug._

**_Ino and Sakura_**

_He walked into the Yamanaka flowershop in full ANBU gear. Sasuke hoped that if he was wearing his mask he could get Ino somewhere quiet before she recognised him. He could guess her reaction, and almost see Naruto making fun of it, twirling her ponytail around her fingers and giggling in an inane voice "Sasuke! Sasuke!". It was always ridiculous how accurate her parody of his 'fangirls' was though._

_Expecting to enter unnoticed, the Uchiha was shocked as his least favourite blonde in Konoha latched herself onto his arm with a stifled scream._

_"Sasuke! You came to see me!" Ino was tugging him towards the back door of her family shop. _

_"Well, well not exactl..." Sasuke began to feebly protest but Ino shushed him as she pulled him through the door out into the small stocking area._

_"Oh no need to be embarrassed Sasuke! Really! I'm just glad you came to me and not stupid Sakura Haruno!" Her voice was petulant as she pushed the object of her obsessive affection onto an upturned delivery crate. "With Naruto gone I can understand that you need some..." She smiled coyly, and began to wind the end of her platinum ponytail around her fingers. Sasuke stifled a laugh at the accuracy of his wayward blonde companion's mockery. "Female attention." He leaned back into the brick wall as Ino leaned in closer. When his back was pressed against it and he could retreat no further, she leaned forward and lifted up his mask, fingers lingering on his face as she dragged it upwards._

_Suddenly the door flew in as a figure in pink kicked it in with terrifying force. "STOP RIGHT THERE INO-PIG!" Then Sakura was in the room, hand gripping Ino's wrist and wrenching it away from Sasuke's face. He exhaled in relief before he sucked in his breath again in astonishment as her face appeared a breath away from his. "Hi Sasuke!" She drawled his name, extending the vowels as she stood in front of the enraged Yamanaka. Then she was pushed away from him as Ino glared at her. _

_'If looks could kill...Jeez.' Sasuke didn't understand girls. Except maybe Naruto. But even she was confusing sometimes too. As he looked at the conflicting kunoichi he thought, 'I have to stop this before someone, probably me, gets hurt.'. Holding up his hands he stood and said to the girls in a disinterested voice, "I actually had something I wanted to ask you."_

_Both girls let out a delighted squeal. Then they stared at each other with a murderous glint in their eyes. In unison they shouted "Shut up! He's talking to me!" "No! He's talking to __**me!**__" _

_"I'm talking to both of you. I need you to join a patrol squad I'm arranging. It's full of people who work well together and..."_

_"Will we be working a lot with you Sasuke?" Ino bit her lip and looked up at him from under her eyelashes._

_The dark haired boy shrugged softly. "Sure, I guess."_

_"Great then I'm in!" The blonde declared loudly, shooting a challenging glare at her pink counterpart._

_Sakura returned the hostile look and tossed her bright hair as she said, "Anything for you Sasuke!" Then her falsely bright smile faltered when a thought occurred to her. "Can I ask," She looked down in embarrassment. "Why you're doing this?"_

_As he turned to leave, over his shoulder the Uchiha raised a black gloved hand and said quietly, "For Naruto." Sakura and Ino's expressions turned mutinous behind his back as they watched him walk away._

**_Neji and Hinata_**

_When Sasuke knocked on the large gates of the Hyuuga Compound it was raining. Drops ran in rivulets through his thick black hair, dripping down his cheeks. He was escorted inside by a branch member of the clan and showed to the central quarters. Inside the lavish apartment, Hinata sat, sipping tea from a jasmine cup. As she watched him come in her eyes widened over the small rim. "Sasuke!" Then she smiled warmly and motioned for him to sit down. Naruto's influence really had caused the timid girl to come out of her shell somewhat. _

_'Confidence becomes her,' Sasuke observed as he kneeled beside the young heiress. "Greetings Lady Hyuuga." He bowed his dark head in respect for her position. With a quiet giggle she waved off his formality._

_"We are friends, are we not?" The Uchiha nodded slowly. "But I don't contribute your visit to one of a simple house call. Would I be right in that assumption?" Again he affirmed her question. "Shall I call for Neji?" _

_Impressed, Sasuke thought, 'Nothing escapes her. Her perception will make her a fine leader of the clan someday.' Out loud he said a soft "Yes." Hinata signalled to one of her attendants to fetch her cousin. As they waited they attempted to make idle small talk. It was obvious that both needed the energy of Naruto for open conversation. Before it managed to get awkward, Neji walked in and bowed to his clan superior and his friend. Sasuke stood up to welcome his fellow ANBU operative. "Good to see you Neji."_

_The branch Hyuuga member pushed his mask back on his head to mirror Sasuke. An almost-smile ghosted on his lips. "Sasuke." Their desire to be the best was their main shared feature. They weren't really friends, but they had been on several S-Class missions together in ANBU. Life and death situations tended to bring people together._

_Sitting back down, the young Uchiha pressed the tips of his fingers together. "I'll get to the point. I'm making a patrol squad for Konoha, authorised by the Fourth. I want you two on it. Your decisions."_

_Straight away Neji nodded. "Anything to protect the Hyuuga clan." Behind him Hinata rolled her eyes slightly, but she nodded her joint agreement. Her pale eyes glowed with resolve. Satisfied, Sasuke stood up and walked to the door. "Do you need me to escort you out?" Neji half raised himself from the floor._

_"No, no. I'll be fine." Putting a hand through his hair he ruffled out some remaining water as he tugged his mask back onto his face. "Thank you for your hospitality Lady Hinata. Neji." Then he walked out into the rain._

**_Shikamaru_**

"Are you sure you don't want to join?" Sasuke leaned back in his chair and eyed the spiky-haired Jonin. "Surely a tactical genius like you can recognise the benefits of such a patrol squad?"

Shikamaru sighed deeply, flipping a Shogi piece with lazy fingers. Turning his gaze to the Uchiha he drawled, "Course I can. Doesn't mean I have to be a part of it though." Rubbing his chin he analysed the pieces on the board, flipping his attention lethargically between them and the dark-haired boy sitting opposite. "Besides, you haven't even told me what this extra patrol is for anyway."

Sasuke didn't want to tell the Nara boy anything; he was clever enough to figure something out from only the smallest detail, even if he didn't normally have the energy to investigate far. Then a thought struck him. Almost everyone in the village knew Shikamaru had a deep-running soft spot for Naruto. She was the only person who could persuade him to make an effort for something, with the exception of Asuma and Choji. Something about this irritated the ANBU, despite him actually enjoying Shikamaru's company. He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. He decided to utilise the other boy's weakness. "It's for Naruto." Suddenly the Jonin's cheeks turned pink. Sasuke swore he could actually hear the acceleration of the Nara's heartbeat through the pounding of the rain.

"N-Naruto? Is she in trouble?" Shikamaru was leaning forward in his chair, Shogi forgotten.

Sasuke almost felt guilty for manipulation the other shinobi. But not enough. "It's to help her. That's all I can say."

"Well I'll do it then. If it helps her." He looked away from the Uchiha's gaze as he knotted his hands together under the table.

The black haired ANBU stood and smiled softly at the sitting ninja. "It will." Then he jumped away into the trees, hidden instantly by the cover of night.

-x-

_**Author's note!**_

_**I'd just like to say thanks so much to Mistress Storm - your review actually made me want to write faster, and make a longer chapter! Snaps and claps for you!**_

_**I had such a nice holiday, had lots of time to write ideas for chapters etc. so i've got even more planned out**_**_ now_!**

_**I hope the format for the different sorta meetings Sasuke had was fine with evryone, and no one was too OOC? I had so much fun writing the Ino Sakura Sasuke bit hahaha**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**xxx**_


	12. Chapter 10

Hyami was still giggling as he dragged the blade from his chest with a sharp wrench. Black blood was smeared up to its gleaming hilt, dripping down onto the charred ground as he held it out to his disgusted audience. His face expressed no pain at his self-inflicted attack. "See?" There was a hysterical smugness in his high voice. Naruto and Jiraiya were frozen; it wasn't that they'd never seen a wound before, both having seen more people bleed to death than they'd have liked. It was the very lack of any blood coming from the gash, save that which was staining the golden kunai that unnerved them so. Only a thick darkness could be seen emanating from the deep injury.

Running a finger along the length of his bright blade, the porcelain-skinned man daubed blood onto his hand; ink on canvas. Hyami brought it up to his face, eyes widening in childish wonder at the tar-like substance running down his wrist. Then he caressed his cheek with the dark liquid. The stunned onlookers still remained transfixed, neither understanding this apparent interest in the gory paint. Tearing her attention from the disturbing scene, Naruto warily navigated her way through the glowing recesses of her confused mind to where she knew answers would be waiting. As her inner-self stepped into the dimly lit room she threw her arms up in the air and glared at the shadows beyond the bars. To hide her growing unease, the blonde plastered a fake smile onto her face as she growled between her teeth. 'Sorry to bother you, but don't you think now just might be a good time to tell me what the **fuck **is going on with this guy?' Her hands fell down to rest behind her head, fingers gripping her scalp tightly. 'If it isn't too much of an _inconvenience _for you,' her glare faltered, voice shaking slightly. 'Tell me?' Teeth bit on a pink lip as she looked down at her feet. 'Please?'

Claws clattered against the stone floor, accompanied by a muffled _swish_ as Kurama made his way to the front of the cage. Pushing his muzzle against the barrier he bared rows of gleaming fangs. '_He_ _told you his name_.' The sighed insinuation that she was being dull was not lost on her. When she made to speak with an expression of indignation, the flaming fox snarled and continued, '_Hyami Hamagiki of the Hidden Clans.' _A begrudging respect leaked into his grumble. '_In foreign lands, his abilities are...legendary.'_

'Ok, ok great.' Naruto cut him off. 'Whatever. What exactly can he _do_? That's what I want to know!'

Her eyes narrowed as she got the answer she had long since come to expect from the smug beast. _'I've already told you._'

Patience worn thin by the situation, the Jonin sprinted towards him and rattled the bars hard, causing a deafening clang to resonate through the chamber. 'This is _not _the fucking timeok_?' _Kyuubi snapped his jaws in anger at her bold behaviour. She stepped back. 'Just be decent for once!'

Baring his teeth ferociously he answered in a cold voice, _'He is the shinobi who can manipulate your soul. Then he can turn it against your very body_.' Again the respect was audible in his tone. '_He can_ _kill you from the inside. There is no known technique or medicine that is capable of stopping the process of internal suicide once it has begun. Except,' _Then his low voice was smug as he continued, '_in the instance of a Jinchuuri. Because we have effectively two souls entwined in one body it impossible to differentiate the two. And because my soul is without true body,' _Bitterness oozed into his speech. '_Whilst being as one with yours, his ability is unable to recognise your soul as belonging to a body. This is because my influence is dominant...'_

Naruto stifled a giggle. 'Dominant my ass!' Then her expression became serious again. 'I think I understand that part at least. But what about that mist? And why doesn't he bleed?' She dragged her fingers through her hair as she groaned. 'This is so complicated...'

'_Now is not the time to seek my personal counsel. The answers to both your questions will reveal themselves to you shortly. For now, all you really need to know is to avoid the mist. At all costs do not touch it. Touch it and you die, and there is no honour in such a death_.' With these words, Naruto felt herself being almost thrust back into fully aware consciousness.

Next to her, Jiraiya was thinking furiously. In all his expansive travels he had never seen such a blasé attitude to injury. This absence of running blood...only clotted, useless muck in his veins...the closest thing the sage could liken this to was the infamous reincarnation Jutsu he had seen Orochimaru using. When he had witnessed the reanimation of a corpse firsthand it had disgusted him to the point of retching. To desecrate the deceased in such a manner was utterly repugnant, and inhumane. Back in Konoha he had gotten Orochimaru's old apprentice Kabuto Yakushi to explain to him how such a thing worked. All he had learned that day had created a knowledge that showed him that this pale shinobi was something different. He couldn't quite place exactly what it was exactly; so he continued to stare in a discerning manner. Then something affirmed his theory that Hyami was definitely something new.

Blinding white mist was leaking from the deep gash in his centre of his chest. Tendrils of it rolled across his pectorals, puffing out from his body in a smoky haze. "What the...?" Jiraiya choked out as he saw the fog for the first time. As the blanched gas seeped out of the wound, it rose in a thick cloud and settled itself around the Hamagiki's immobile body. Then as quickly as it had appeared, the vapour seemed to retreat. It was absorbed by all the pores over Hyami's form. He lifted his arms in twisted rapture as it swirled around him and disappeared. The wound was gone; only unmarked skin covered his torso. Eyes raised to the sky, his smile looked to split his face in two. Small bubbles of laughter gasped out of his grinning mouth. It was madness in its simplest form.

In front of him Naruto clenched the shuuriken between her fingers harder. 'This is _not _going to be easy.'

-x-

Obito sat and watched his genin group attempt to complete an obscenely difficult teamwork task he had set them. He didn't really expect them to succeed, but it passed time that would be otherwise spent futilely trying to shout over their bickering to teach them something. And to be brutally honest he didn't really like any of them that much. Fondly his mind drifted to days spent teaching young Itachi, the current ANBU captain and his little cousin, to create dragonbreath flames at the age of four. And to showing a bright-eyed Sasuke how to set off his first exploding tag by the Hokage monument. Even picking up Naruto Namikaze by her long blonde pigtails and receiving a hard kick to the stomach was a better situation than the monotony of educating his current students.

"SENSEI!" A sharp wail screeched from the clearing in which his team were working. Sighing Obito stood up and strolled to the centre of the open space. Giving a pointed look to the origin of the noise he adjusted his iconic goggles atop his spiky black hair. Suddenly shy, the only female member of his team blushed and twisted her foot on the dusty ground. "I...well...Yanto was being uncooperative and wasn't doing the exercise properly!" This was what she called him over for?

Exhaling loudly he turned and began walking to the edge of the trees again, leaving the young girl speechless. As he slumped down onto a large rock on the forest outskirts he smiled brightly at the bashful genin and exclaimed, "Sometimes breaking the rules can be just what a team needs!" They stared at him dumbly. His bright smile became forced as he finished lamely, "Right guys?"

Behind him, Kakashi stepped out from the woods and laughed. "Right."

-x-

**_Author's note!_**

**_Heyy I know there was a pretty big interval between the last update and this one, but...I have no explanation...sorry J _**

**_I stayed up real late to finish this because I actually started this pretty late and I'm going on a 6 day long trip tomorrow so I thought I should upload to keep all you followers and favoriters happy! Because when you're happy I'm happy (that actually sounds a bit creepy doesn't it? Ignore it)_**

**_The chapter was a bit of a filler for some real ACTION in the next, hope it was ok though? Oh and the last part? Well if you're wondering then it's just something that popped into my head and I liked it so it stuck ok? Great!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, favourite etc. It really makes me feel like there is actually a point to me writing this y'know?_**

**_xxxx_**


	13. Chapter 11

"Shall we begin?" Hyami clapped marble hands together, tilting his head as he spoke. A small smile curled at the edge of his lips and he narrowed his eyes in a teasing challenge. He turned his face to Jiraiya and lifted a blood-stained finger. "Would you like to go first..." A hysterical snort passed his lips. "Mighty Sannin?"

Jiraiya growled and bent down into a crouch by Naruto. White hair tickled her neck as he leaned in and whispered. Her eyes opened wide in shock as his word entered her ear. "_Run_."

"Wha..." In one swift movement the Sage had pushed his student behind him and leapt towards Hyami. Mid-air he thrust two kunai at his target's chest one after another with deadly accuracy. Quickly he looked back at Naruto and shouted, "I told you to go kid!" Then he shot a hasty smile at her. "I'll be fine. No need to worry about me!"

The porcelain man stood still as Jiraiya descended from above. His expression didn't change as he watched the man fall through the sky. Only his eyes moved; rotating over to where the blonde girl crouched. "Yes, run little girl. I'll find you later," A pale hand disappeared within his robes. "Don't you worry." Hyami held another gleaming kunai in his hand. "I won't say the same for you, Toad Sage."

"ENOUGH!" Kunai clashed kunai. Without looking at her again, Jiraiya shouted at Naruto, his face a grimace of effort. "Go! I'll find you later!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Hyami showed no visible signs of effort as he pushed against her master. Then a look of intense focus passed across his features and he leapt back from the locked weapons. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

The blonde Jonin stepped towards the two men angrily. "I don't leave comrades behind!" As she said it, Naruto couldn't help but think how wide Obito and Kakashi would be smiling if they heard her words. Brushing the thought aside she ran to her teacher. "I'll fight with..."

"_**AAAAAH**_" The Sannin fell to the ground with his hands pressed forcefully against his ears. Deep convulsions shook his large form and his mouth opened in a gaping hole of agony. His eyes were stretched wide but his pupils had grown to a size that eclipsed the iris; he was not seeing her as she kneeled beside him and tried to prise his hands from his head. "_**GET OUT**_!" Jiraiya's whole body was being wracked by screams that seemed to be tearing him open from the inside. Nothing Naruto had ever seen had even made her teacher come close to reacting so violently. To see a Sannin...her godfather...degraded in such a way was _heart-breaking_. Whatever this was that was hurting him she had to stop it.

Quickly the Namikaze created a circle of eight clones; absentmindedly forming the hand symbol and mouthing the words. Pushing a shaky hand through her hair she looked around for something to help him. Digging her hands in her hip holster Naruto felt bandages (useless to her now), assorted weapons (not helpful) and some smoke bombs. Nothing helpful to her at all! 'What do I do? Shit, shit _shit_!' Jiraiya was still twitching in the dust but the blood vessels in his forehead were growing larger and larger. 'This is killing him and he can't even fight back!' Behind the protection of her shadow clone barrier she managed to pull his hand from his ear and squeezed it tightly. She didn't have any medical experience apart from healing cuts and bruises, and this was far more advanced. What had Hyami done to him?!

'_It is his soul.' _Kurama snarled as Naruto's growing panic began to leak into his chamber, blowing the flickering lights out. '_Hyami manipulated it by entering through his eyes_.'

'His eyes?' She stared back into Jiraiya's increasingly pallid face. The darkness of his eyes prompted a thought from her, 'The eyes...are the gateway to the soul.'

'_Exactly_.'

A burst of hope shot through her. 'Maybe if I close his eyes his soul will return to normal!' As she thought this she reached forward clumsily holding his bucking head down and pushed his eyelids closed. Then Naruto sat back with her fingers pressed lightly against his hair. Nothing happened; the Toad Sage continued to shudder and scream.

A low roar echoed in her mind. '_There's only one thing that can help him now_,' Orange bubbles of chakra rose and sank in-sync with her shuddering breaths. Clenching her own eyes shut, Naruto stared in desperation at the demon within her. '_The Great Toad Sage's Ancient Cleanse_.'

'The what?'

Kyuubi sighed. '_You have to take him to Mount Myoboku.' _His tone was blunt. _'Or he will die.'_

-x-

_Inside Jiraiya's head everything was dark. One second he had been assessing Hyami and the next...the world had disappeared and he was alone. For a moment of complete solitude the Sannin was utterly **alone**. But then he wasn't. "Jiraiya," A too familiar voice hissed out of the shadows that filled his mind. "Jiraiya, my old...friend," It was the voice that had haunted his nightmares for years, tormenting him with guilt. _

"_Orochimaru?" He looked around wildly, bushy white ponytail swinging over his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" There was a soft skidding from the darkness. _

"_You couldn't bring me back." Jiraiya twisted his head to find the origin of the sound but it was all around him. The words shocked him, despite him knowing that really, there was no way his old teammate could have managed to break into his mind and it was just his guilty conscience speaking. It just seemed so real. "You have grown weak," The slithering noise grew nearer. "Friend." _

"_**AAAAAH**__!" Dark trails of blood dripped down the Sage's chin. He felt the thin form of Orochimaru pressed up against him, and the cool steel of the kunai buried in his stomach. But that was not the only wound his old rival had made; searing pains were erupting all over his body. He was being torn apart and the sound of the snake-like shinobi's high laugh was blurring into Hyami's. All rational thought fled from his mind. His body had been invaded and a war was being waged throughout. "__**GET OUT!**__" _

_The darkness was getting thicker and thicker around him, trapping his limbs, making them heavy to move. It felt like he was swimming through treacle as he collapsed onto his back. As the shadows grew, the burning agony increased, but he could no longer react. He could no longer...do...anything..._

-x—

_**Author's note**_

_**I am so sorry this took so long to write. I just moved house so there was lots and lots of packing to do (you know how it is) and Fox Sage kinda took a backseat.**_

_**I've just sat up til like 4 in the morning to finish this so please be nice. Not exactly my best stuff but I feel as if I owe all you wonderful people something **_

_**Quick question: do you think I should start putting the author's note at the beginning of the chapter instead? I'm just thinking about it and it'd be nice to know what you all think!**_

_**Ugh back to school soon, but I actually think having some kind of schedule will make me write more! Because trust me, we aren't even a 1/3 through! Hopefully you think thats a good thing!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave feedback, makes this feel more acknowledged I guess hahaha**_

_**Harleyknight**_

_**x**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: **_**Ok so I'm experimenting with my author's note at the start of the chapter, let's see how it goes (such a shocking change I know :0 haha)**

**This is pretty quickly after the last update but that's because I'm back at school in the next couple days so I'll be packing for that and stuff so I'll have no time to write. The next time I update I'll be back at school...weird 0_0**

**Hope you like this chapter plus thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited 'n' followed, you know who you are ;) cyber hugs for all of you**

**x**

**-x-**

'Mount Myoboku?' Naruto knew where the fox was talking about. 'But I don't know how to get there!" The panic in her voice was rising as she pushed her hair back from her face and squeezed Jiraiya's clenched fingers. 'I've never summoned a _fucking toad_!' She looked down into his pale face, pressing a hand against his cold cheek. "What do I do Sensei? How can I help you?" His shuddering breaths were getting shallower. "What do I _do_?" A single tear rolled down her cheek."I can't lose you here! _Please_!" Her voice cracked on the last syllable, vision blurring.

-x-

_A sob broke through the haze of pain that had become Jiraiya's reality. It took all his effort to break away from the all-encompassing agony that smothered any rational thought and focus on the terrified noise. 'Naruto?' _

-x-

"Sensei?" Jiraiya's hand was gripping her wrist, eyes not seeing her as he pulled on their entwined hands. Blonde hair brushed over his face, and he whispered with the last of his strength into her ear.

"Do the _Summoning_," His voice was a hoarse croak, worn out by internal screaming. "Bring us both to..." Then no more words came and his tight grip went slack.

"Sensei!" Naruto lifted his limp head into her lap, cradling it protectively. 'I can't do the Summoning, I don't have enough chakra to take both of us together that far without having to use Kurama's supply. Besides,' Her thoughts turned cold. 'I have to deal with Hyami.' Almost on cue the shinobi, who had just taken down one of the legendary Sannin with eye-contact alone, began to speak. "Do you honestly think," He giggled mockingly, "_Shadow-clones_ are going to keep me out?"

**Poof**

One of Naruto's clones was banished from existence. A shining shuuriken landed where it had been standing. "Come fight me Jinchuuriki!"

**Poof**

Another vanished while the young Jonin frantically thought of a way to get Jiraiya to safety. "Are you _scared_ little girl?"

**Poof**

He was playing with her, taking his time, prolonging the inevitable. But that suited her perfectly well. She wracked her brain for any information her godfather had given her about exactly _how_ to perform the Summoning-Jutsu.

**Poof**

Then as her fourth shadow clone disappeared she got it. 'That's it!' She could use the method the Toad Sage had used ignorantly in his first Summoning; the one that had transported him to the sacred land of his spirit-animal. This would hopefully get him to safety, far away from Hyami's influence and to the Great Toad Sage. It was definitely a gamble but it was the only chance she had to save his life. 'If anything happens to him...' She shook her head angrily. 'No. He'll be fine. I _know_ this will work.' First she had to get far enough away from Hyami to perform the Jutsu. She needed a distraction and she knew just what clan's technique to use.

"Dragonbreath-Jutsu!" Using the colossal fiery beast that had spawned from her throat as cover, Naruto held tight to Jiraiya's arm with one hand, swiftly throwing her father's modified kunai into a tree fifty feet away. In an instant she was crouched on a high branch, her mentor dangling below it. With some effort she managed to pull him up and rest his heavy twitching body into a slumped seating position.

Over the crackle of the distant flames of the village that had compounded with her own, a screeching voice screamed, "NAMIKAZE!" Despite the heat of the spreading flames, a shiver ran down her spine. "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

"Namikazes never run." Naruto muttered, reaching for the Sannin's arm as she spoke. She lifted one of his fingers to her mouth. "We never give up." Then she tasted blood as she tore the Sage's skin with her canine. Jiraiya's eyes met hers as she grabbed his wrist and pressed it against the dark tree bark.

Weak panic flashed across his quivering features. "No Naruto!"

"SUMMONING-JUTSU!"

Then in a burst of grey smoke the man was gone; and only a smear of blood showed he was ever there in the first place.

-x-

_He was falling. Down, down, down. Through a long tunnel of light. He couldn't breathe anymore, his last exclamation having taken the very last of his energy. 'Is this it?' Jiraiya thought as he fell. He could feel no sorrow; only regret. A crushing regret that he hadn't fulfilled his promise to Minato. He hadn't kept Naruto safe. He couldn't. He wasn't strong enough. 'Beaten before the first blow.' It was almost embarrassing but he couldn't find the heart to care about that. _

_There were black spots in his vision now, like underdeveloped film. He was falling faster, wind whipping past his face. Then he hit the ground with a thump. Bright sunlight spread over his face. 'Not such a bad way to go,' he mused as his thoughts became unchained, mental links breaking. He could hear voices coming closer but didn't have the strength to pull himself back, back from the promise of a release from pain in death. 'And I never got to...' He struggled to stay semi-conscious. '...Tsunade...'_

"**Jiraiya-boy!"**

-x-

Her tears dropped silently onto the blood that marked the branch. Gritting her teeth, Naruto turned her head to the side, letting the emotion slide down her cheeks. She choked back a sob as she made the hand signs with trembling fingers and created a clone. With a wordless nod her identical copy darted off into the foliage. The Summoning-Jutsu had taken a lot of her strength and she didn't want go straight back to face Hyami just yet. All she could think was 'Was I too late?'; it tormented her, the possibility that her ineptitude had cost her Sensei's life.

With a dull thud she leant back and rested her head against the trunk, lifting her eyes upwards. The sun was swollen in the bright sky visible through the canopy. Focusing on it allowed her to steady her halting breaths. She knew what she had to do now. Reluctantly she retreated into her mind and leaned against the damp walls of the Jinchuuri's chamber. Naruto stared at her feet as she pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

'_What do you want now_?' Impatience was thick in Kurama's grumble. He wasn't used to his vessel making contact with him so often. It was irritating. '_Deal with your problems by yourself. If you refuse to use my resources fully you will not win._' He smirked with satisfaction, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. He did so enjoy provoking the child's temper and the thinly suppressed annoyance visible on her face was certainly gratifying to his efforts. The fox could see that she was struggling not to shout at him, and he didn't miss the red circles around her blue eyes. '_Just don't touch the mist, be fast on your feet and don't get cornered.' _As she opened her mouth to answer he cut off her voice with a sharp snarl. '_Take my help or don't. I already helped you save that amphibian fool. Don't ask me for any more unless you want to release our _full _potential.' _

'I haven't even said anything yet!' Naruto frowned at him.

'_And now you don't need to.' _The Jonin raised an eyebrow incredulously. Then a hot gust of air hit her in the face as Kyuubi sighed. '_Go back. He's coming.' _She closed her eyes, opening them to the sight of the green leaves above.

-x-

As Naruto's clone had leapt away from her she had performed the Hirashin and appeared before Hyami in the blackened clearing. The fire they had both produced left a charred scar on the landscape. His eyes narrowed as she emerged from the bushes at its edge. "Did you get rid of the old man?" He tossed his long white mane back and laughed wildly. Her fists clenched at her sides, nails biting into her palms. "Hardly even worth bringing him along really," He cocked his head too far sideways. "Was it now?" Then with a high giggle he smiled at her, eyes widening excessively. Naruto watched as he once again reached a delicate hand into the layers of cloth that shrouded his slim body; but this time he withdrew a long gilded sword with a thick bone handle and laid its tip flat on the underside of his wrist.

Dimly she heard the nine-tails grunt in surprise as he took in the sight of the weapon through her eyes. As she was only a clone her connection with the fox was cloudy, so when he spoke to her it sounded like he was shouting through glass. '_You must stay __**away**__ from that sword Naruto!' _Involuntarily she took a step back and Hyami's eyes brightened in delight.

"You recognise my sword?" He tapped it thoughtfully on his palm. "Or perhaps," His grin was reflected in the bright metal of the sword. "It is your tailed beast who recognises my weapon?" Then suddenly his expression was changed to one of utter fixation and his whole form tensed like a coiled spring. Black eyes stared deeply into hers, evaluating her soul. She knew his soul manipulation wouldn't work on her but the eye contact was still disconcerting nonetheless. As quickly as his demeanour had changed it reverted back to the previous insane elation; only now he wore a knowing look upon his gaunt features. With an exaggerated sigh he pouted and crossed his arms, burying the point of his sword into the burnt earth. "Don't you think it's time to put the shadow clones away now?"

'How did he know?!' This was unprecedented. 'Maybe he's some kind of sensory type _too_...' Naruto kept her eyes trained on him as he bent down to pick up something shining on the ground. Now wasn't the time to attack him, especially if he knew she was just a clone. She had to try and discover as much as she could about his attack before she involved her true physical self in conflict with him. Hyami straightened up, twisting the item around his index finger. Damp black blood was still slick across the metal of the kunai that he had used on himself. She watched it as it circled his thin digit.

In an instant he had thrown it up into the air and Naruto watched its ascent cautiously. As it rose there was a soft rustle in front of her, but it wasn't til she felt the hard blade pressed against her throat that she realised her mistake. "Tsk tsk young Namikaze. Genin error." Then he flicked his wrist and she disappeared in a puff of dust.

-x-


End file.
